Opposties Attract
by catwomanswrath
Summary: A collection of oneshots NarumixKiri
1. A Very Merry Christmas

Opposites Attract 

**The snow fell heavily outside the window. Kiri sighed and lay her head down on her desk, staring at the breathtaking scene. The windows were slowly beginning to coat in ice. For those listening to the teacher drone on and on about calculus, they couldn't hear the tiny cracking sound the freezing window made, the same way Kiri heard it. Finally there was the magical sound, the only one that got you out of class, other than the fire alarm. The bell rang loud throughout the hallways signaling the end of school. Kiri sighed. Now all that was left was to brave the Christmas holidays. She began to tidy up her books and slowly trudged on to her locker. By the time she had reached this faraway destination everyone had basically already left. She stuffed her books in and slammed the door closed, locked it, and began the long journey to the other side of the school where the exit was. She placed her hand on the freezing metal handle when she heard someone call her name. " Koshiba-san!" she turned around to see Ochiai jogging up to her. " Hm?" she simply mumbled, keeping a bored expression on her face.**

**He frowned, she could have at least shown some expression on her face, " We're having an S.P meeting."**

**It was her turn to frown, " Now?" she complained in an irritated tone.**

" **Yes now!" he said, and began to walk back to the S.P meeting room before she could retort.**

**Kiri sighed, not having a choice in the matter. She walked considerably slower than Ochiai and therefore arrived much later than he did. Of course this tardiness was met with a series of shouts from Narumi. " WHAT THE HELL! OCHIAI ARRIVED TEN MINUTES BEFORE YOU AND HE WENT TO GO GET YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING?"**

**Kiri rolled her eyes, " Ten minutes?"**

**Narumi hated that sort of attitude from her, so he exploded, " YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART! THEN WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE WALKED FASTER?" he fumed when he saw that she had just walked past him and sat down in a random chair. " I WAS TALKING TO YOU! AND THAT'S MY CHAIR!"**

**She looked up boredly at him and went to go sit at the opposite side of the table. " THAT'S MY CHAIR TOO!" and so it went on until Kiri ran out of chairs to sit in. She ended up standing by the wall, nodding off while Narumi glared at her from his seat as head of the table. Reluctantly, the rest of the club sat down at the table of the crazed boy.**

**The rest of the meeting went smoothly; or as smoothly as things could have gone. Other than the shouting, the yelling, the sarcastic remarks, and the "looks", everything was fine.**

**It was hours later before the meeting was finally over. They all finally sighed as Narumi finally quieted down. Peace at long last. But this peace was short lived when they discovered they were locked inside the school. " WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT???" roared Narumi. **

" **You're so loud…" Kiri complained.**

**Narumi turned swiftly, " WELL WHAT IF I WANT TO BE LOUD?"**

**Kiri snorted, " Knock yourself out…" she sighed. " Literally…" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.**

**Narumi opened his mouth to shout again once more when Kiri interrupted him, " Oh shut up." And she turned and walked off.**

**Narumi was boiling mad, " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?"**

**Kiri sighed and rolled her eyes, " To find a way out Mr. Genius." and walked around a corner and out of sight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A few hours later the team slumped in their meeting room in defeat. " Damn…" Narumi mumbled. " Damn… damn…damn…damn…" he repeated over and over again. Kiri rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and walked to the door.**

" **Where are you going?" Narumi demanded.**

**She simply walked out the door and down the hallway. **

**He leapt out of his seat and began to follow her. " I SAID, where are you going?"**

**Kiri turned and glared at him, " To go get a drink." And she walked off once more.**

**Narumi followed her, " Why don't you just take one of Kei's drinks?"**

**She let out an exaggerated sigh, " I need to go to the washroom too! Or are you going to follow me there too?" with that she walked off.**

**Narumi frowned and walked back to the S.P meeting room and slammed the door behind himself. He mumbled something under his breath and slumped in a nearby chair. Ochiai sighed, " Well I'll go see if there's a way out, Aoyama, you coming?" the shy little girl could only nod and follow. Narumi grumbled. It was just him and Kei left. They couldn't get a hold of Iori before he left, so they didn't bother tracking him down. **

**Narumi was definitely the impatient type. " Damn it where is everyone?" Kei only shrugged and opened a new bag of chips. After FIVE WHOLE MINUTES Narumi couldn't contain himself any longer and stormed over to the door. He flung it open and bumped into Kiri, sending them both flying back. **

" **What…the…hell…" Kiri mumbled, rubbing her sore back that hit the ground, Narumi doing similarly. It wasn't until his head stopped ringing that he heard Kei giggling. " WHAT?" he roared, already in a bad mood.**

**Kiri cleared her throat, " Yeah… don't look up."**

" **What…?" Narumi said, puzzled, and looked up. There, hanging from the top bar of the doorframe, between him and Kiri, was a mistletoe. " HELL NO!" he hollered and leapt up from the spot, only to discover Kiri was already gone.**

**Kei could only continue giggling…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kei was drinking his pop when it accidentally slipped from his hands and spilled all over the floor. " Oops." Narumi only threw him a look and got up. " Come on, let's go get a mop." And with that the two boys made their way to the custodian's closet. Narumi opened the door and reached for a mop, he was surprised by a puddle and tripped over, landing face first onto the floor. " Smooth." He heard Kiri, who happened to be passing by, say. He could only growl. Kei backed up and had a mischievous grin on his face. Kiri rolled her eyes and walked over to him and offered a hand. Reluctantly he took it, but was soon back on the ground as Kei pushed Kiri into him, and quickly closed the door. Somewhat instinctively he wrapped his arms around Kiri protectively as they fell, crashing into a wall. " Ow…" he mumbled. The two of them could hear Kei laughing and walking off. " I'LL KILL YOU KEI!"**

**He turned to glare at Kiri to find her eyes widened in shock. " What?" she simply stared at the door. " What, WHAT?!" he shouted at her. She gulped. " I just remembered… the custodian's door locks from the outside…"**

**Narumi's eyes widened in horror, "WWWHHHHHAAAATTTT???!!!" he grabbed the door handle and turned it, only to find it was, indeed, locked. He banged on the door, shouting for help as Kiri slumped down against a wall. " NOOOO!!!" he cried out in defeat after about fifteen minutes. He too slumped down and gazed at her, only to find her already asleep. It definitely didn't help that the closet was only a meter on each side. Well half a meter on one side since the supplies took up room. For some reason his heart was pounding in his chest. Was he turning claustrophobic, or was it the fact that he was so close to Kiri? **

**The two sat facing each other for some time before Kiri woke up. " Hm…" she mumbled.**

**He sighed. It was an awkward silence. A few minutes later Kiri fell asleep again. He grumbled. She slept too much for her own good. Then she seemed to shift and sat beside Narumi. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He tried not to look at her, but she looked so peaceful… he slapped himself mentally for having such thoughts. But those thoughts came rushing back when she rested her head on his shoulder. His heart's pounding rang in his head. Suddenly Kiri jolted away, **

"**Woah, what's that sound?" she mumbled, and yawned. As she yawned she happened to look up, then quickly snapped her head to look at the wall. Curious, Narumi too looked up. "What the hell…" he growled. Mistletoes seemed to be everywhere.**

**They sat there uncomfortably, each one aware of the mistletoe dangling above their head, urging them to throw caution to the wind. There was a really awkward silence before, of course, Kiri fell asleep. Narumi sighed, " I swear that girl does nothing but sleep and eat…" he mumbled, and tensed as he felt her relax and slowly slide towards him. His heart skipped a beat, then raced faster than ever, seemingly making up for the skipped beats in his life as Kiri's head touched down onto his shoulder. **

**He couldn't help it, the feeling of being hopelessly lost dawned on him, and he found himself staring at Kiri. Not exactly sure what possessed him, he brought a hand up and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. **

**At the moment of contact, Kiri's eyes drifted open slowly, only to find Narumi's face inches from hers. Her face grew bright red. Narumi's face too became red when he noticed she was awake. Neither one moved. The gap between them seemed to close, but at the last moment someone turned the handle on the door and flung it open. They quickly sat up straight. Kei giggled, " Oops, I didn't know I was interrupting something!" and began to close the door. " KEI!" Narumi roared, and caught the door in time, " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and chased Kei down the hallway.**

**Kiri caught the door before it closed and got out. The last moment was… well normally she'd say awkward but it was somewhat… nice. It sent a tingle traveling through her body as she thought about it.**

**Narumi raced after Kei, who took refuge in the S.P clubroom. He arrived to see that Ochiai and Aoyama had already returned.**

**Ochiai looked up from his laptop, " Where were you? And where's Kiri?"**

**Narumi threw a look at the giggling Kei, " HE," he said, jabbing a finger at Kei, " locked me and Kiri in the janitor's closet!" Kei burst out laughing. Narumi frowned and sighed in defeat, " Whatever… say, where's Kiri?" he said, getting up.**

**Ochiai and looked suspiciously at Narumi. Since when did he call her **_**Kiri**_**? Narumi opened the door an, as before, bumped into Kiri who just HAPPENED to be walking in at the exact same time. She flew back, and Narumi caught her by the wrist just in time. " Oooo!!" He heard Kei coo. It was then that everyone's attention was drawn to the mistletoe above Narumi and Kiri. " Oh, what the heck." Narumi muttered, and pulled her in. He wrapped his arms around her and smashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes flew wide open, but as realization dawned on her of the current situation, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts and lips be consumed by Narumi.**

**Meanwhile, Kei sat in his corner and grinned evilly.**

**Author's Note:**** okay for those of you from my Naruto series I'm sorry but I had to put this story down before I forgot it :3 right now I'm having a writer's block with the Naruto story… so mssg me if u have any suggestions! Anyways on with Beauty Pop… btw if u want to read Beauty Pop they have it on **** up to volume 7 in English :3**


	2. Baby You're All That I Want

**Her eyes scanned the paper once more. Tokyo, that's where they were going. Taro looked up at her with his retarded puppy dog eyes, "PLEASE! If you don't go then I can't go!" he pleaded, drawing people passing by's attention. Kiri rolled her eyes, " If you stop making that weird face."**

" **VICTORY IS MINE!" and with that he dashed off to announce it to the rest of the SP club. Kiri shook her head. Narumi was not having a good influence on Taro. The sun beat down on the small town and its citizens. Kiri sought shelter in the form of the shade of a nearby tree. She lay down with her back on the cool grass and promptly fell asleep; someone kicking the bottom of her shoe woke her up. She slowly sat up and sleepily opened her eyes. When she saw it was Narumi, she let out an almighty yawn. This was met by an almighty roar from Narumi. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YOU! MEETING, NOW!" **

**Kiri rolled her eyes and slowly, but surely got up and trudged to the meeting room. " COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"**

**She cocked her head to the side, " Well I do."**

" **WELL I DON'T! NOW GET MOVING!" and with that he stormed off. She continued her "long" journey with Narumi jumping around her and yelling at her. When they finally reached the meeting room, Narumi ran out of things to yell at her for so he simply repeated the list until Ochiai intervened. " Yes well, I'd like to start with the meeting." Narumi simply glared at Kiri and slumped down in a chair as far away from her as possible. Kiri rolled her eyes, " I don't bite or anything." Narumi simply narrowed his eyes at her as Ochiai began talking.**

" **So I need to know who's coming." Kei waved his hand enthusiastically in the air, "Ooo! Me! Me!" Iori appeared behind the snack-crazed child, " ME will go too!" Ochiai checked off himself, Narumi, Kei, and Iori. Then he turned his gaze to Aoyama, Taro, and Kiri. " Are you coming?" **

**Kiri simply shrugged, " Whatever floats your boat." Taro couldn't help but cry out in excitement, earning him looks of " What the hell?" from everyone.**

**Ochiai checked off Aoyama, Taro, and Kiri. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The team sat at the airport waiting for the plane to arrive. Ochiai came back and handed everyone their tickets. " Okay here are your tickets." Narumi quickly scanned his, " D 12…" he mumbled. **

**Ochiai looked at his own ticket, " I have K 12…"**

**Kei eagerly grabbed his ticket from Ochiai, " K 13!" he grinned.**

**Iori pretended not to be interested in what seat he had, but could not contain himself any longer and shouted out, " K 11!**

**Taro trembled with excitement as he received his ticket, " K 10!" he managed to say not too oddly.**

**Aoyama slightly blushed as she took her ticket from Ochiai, " K 14…" she whispered. Kei turned and grinned at Narumi as Ochiai handed Kiri her ticket, " Looks like you'll be sitting alone!" Kiri looked over her ticket and stuffed it into the inside pocket of her jacket. **

" **So you're not going to tell us? You're just going to STUFF IT in your jacket!?" Narumi asked, partly curious.**

**Kiri shrugged, " I prefer to keep my hearing."**

**This earned curious looks from her companions. **

**They sat in an awkward silence for about an hour before it was announced that their flight had finally come. Another half hour later and they were ready to board. Narumi rushed to be first in line, ready to kick back and listen to some songs. He made his way to the seat near the front and flopped down in the aisle seat. He turned to look at the window seat next to him , " **_**Oh God… I hope I don't get anyone too annoying…"**_** he thought. Ochiai boarded next followed by Kei, Iori, Taro and Aoyama. It was much later when he saw Kiri come on. "What the hell took you so long?" he said, a bit irritated. **

**Kiri sighed, " It's common courtesy to let your elders on first. Then again you never did have any manners." **

**Narumi fumed, but didn't want to make a scene in front of the passengers, " Whatever just get to your seat." He grumbled and put on his headsets. The song Bubbly by Colbie Calliat came on and he closed his eyes and tuned in to the song. A light tap sent him out of his own little world. He looked up to see Kiri without her luggage. He paused the song and brought his headsets down, " What do you want?"**

**She pointed at the seat next to him, " You're in my way." He looked confused for a moment. Then he followed where she was pointing and… **

"**WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the K section the rest of SP jolted upright. " I can only imagine what's happening now…" Ochiai muttered and settled back down.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **I DEMAND A DIFFERENT SEAT!" Narumi roared. Kiri sighed, " Whatever. Move." He got up rather violently and stormed off to the K section. When he got there and jabbed a finger at Ochiai, " SWITCH! NOW!" Ochiai looked up, confused, " Huh?" **

**Narumi shook with rage, "PUFFY HEAD IS SITTING NEXT TO ME!" **

**Ochiai raised an eyebrow and made a move to unbuckle himself when a stewardess came by, " I'm sorry sir but you have to sit down now."**

**Narumi nodded quickly, " Yeah we're just switching seats." He said hastily. **

**The stewardess shook her head and smiled sweetly, " You can change later."**

**Narumi shook his head, " You don't understand, I need to switch NOW!"**

**The stewardess's expression hardened, " Either you get back to your seat sir or we'll KICK YOU OFF THIS PLANE!" she growled at him, sending him scurrying back to D section. " Scary…" he muttered. Then he turned his attention to Kiri, sleeping peacefully beside him. She had an angelic expression on her face, so quiet and not annoying like. For some reason Narumi found himself staring at her and thinking about her. "**_**Well at least she's not harassing me right now.**_**" The sunset from the plane's window gave her a light glow that bounced off of her soft skin. **_**" Wow… so cute…"**_** he jolted out of his thoughts. "That was odd…" he muttered to himself, and turned his focus to the movie on screen, Snakes on a Plane.**

[ note: umm when it's like this without the note: sign and first bracket, it'll be a song Narumi is listening to on his Ipod be cause in the fictional world Ipods have minds of their own and they play the perfect song :P

He was so into the movie, that when he felt something poke his right arm he shouted out in fright. When his heart finally stopped pounding he saw Kiri with and expression that said, " What the fuck was that?" written all over her face. He growled, " Whatever… what do you want?" she pointed to the seatbelt sign on top of them that was no longer flashing, " You can change seats now." Narumi nodded and tried to get up from his seat, only to find that the belt was stuck. He rested his head in his hands, and propped his elbows on his knees, and let out an almighty stressed out call. "UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

**Kiri shrugged as Narumi beat himself up on the inside and put on her headphones from her Ipod, switched it on, and settled into the comfortable seat to listen to the song. **_**[Note: at the moment don't have a song for this… umm… moment…**_

**When he finally finished beating himself up he sat back in his seat and pouted. He randomly looked over at Kiri to see she had fallen asleep with her headphones still in and a song playing. He followed suit and grabbed his own Ipod. Might as well make the best of the situation. As he put his headsets on he couldn't help but look over at how peaceful Kiri looked when she slept. God he was such a loser. He pressed play and settled back.**

♫♪ My life is brilliant, my love is pure. I saw an angel, of that I'm sure. She smiled at me…♪♫

**He found himself staring at**__**Kiri and subconsciously slowed his breathing to match hers.**

♫♪… You're beautiful, you're beautiful…you're beautiful it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place…♪♫

**His thoughts drifted to that one crowded place so long ago… He tried to drive his thoughts away, but they were oddly comforting him. The one moment of failure in his life comforted him. It disturbed him to no end and played the next song.**

♪♫ Yeah… and I can't stand you. Must everything you do make me want to scream…♪♫

He found that this didn't help at all and switched off his Ipod before he heard the very words pounding in his head, which he refused to accept. Then Kiri moved. She shifted her weight and sat up straight from leaning against the wall, then slowly leaned over and rested her head onto his shoulder. Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around his arm. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs. His face was slowly changing to the colour red and he felt a sweat drop slither down his back, making him shiver; but he made no attempt to remove her, instead he himself rested his head on hers and slowly fell asleep listening to the song on her ipod that he could hear…

♪♫ _Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven…♫♪_

Intervention: ahh this will be a long oneshot… I just wanted to type down the songs!

You're Beautiful – James Morrison

I Hate That I Love You- Rhianna

Heaven- DJ Sammy ( it's a cover song but it sounds better)

Narumi was woken up by someone shaking him. He sleepily lifted his head to see Kei grinning evilly at him _[muhawhaw…_ and Ochiai to suppress his glare. Iori was off in his own corner screaming how his "Kirity" was being attacked by the "evil narusy". Apparently Aoyama and Taro had long left he plane. Narumi sat up straight and stretched, raising his arms in the air to find that his right arm would not move. He looked over to see Kiri still asleep. Narumi's eyes flew open in shock, " Hold on… This isn't what it looks like!" he stuttered knowing it was hopeless. Kei nodded " Sure…" and walked off the plane with a mischievous aura around him… Ochiai simply turned and stormed out of the now empty plane.

Narumi sat there for a moment before he realized he was still in the same position. " Hey…" he poked Kiri, and she stirred. She let go of him and stretched. By the time she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes he had already gotten his and her stuff. " Come on…" he grumbled and made his way off the plane. She followed slowly, wondering exactly what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hotel Narumi put down the bags he was carrying and stretched. " Ugh, finally we're here." Ochiai nodded, visibly irritated. He went up to the hotel manager. A few minutes later he came back. " I made sure everyone has separate rooms. In fact they're the last six room available in the hotel." He said, throwing a look at Narumi who was just out of it… Ochiai shook his head and handed them all their keys. Oddly enough Narumi carried Kiri's bags up. They were all on the eighteenth floor and their rooms were in a little corner of the hotel.

Ochiai's room was in between Iori, who was on the left, and Aoyama, who was on the right. Across the hall Narumi was in the middle with Kiri on his left and Kei on his right.

Ochiai quickly inserted his key, and slammed the door behind him, startling everyone. Aoyama too went quickly, but quietly, inside. Iori sprayed his own fragrance in the hall before retreating into his room. Kiri sleepily walked into her own room and lightly closed it behind her. Narumi, somewhat flustered, jammed his key into the lock and turned it, only to find out it wouldn't turn. " I officially have the worst luck ever when traveling…" he mumbled, not even able to get the key out. " GREAT!" he shouted. And crossed his arms, glaring at the door like it would spring open at his will. He turned to Kei, " Well looks like I'm bunking with you…" he trailed off when Kei shook his head and an evil look came upon him. " Kei… I don't like that look…"

Kei shook his head, " Sorry Naru-Naru, my room is _full_. Try Kiri's room!" he shouted and slammed his door, and locked it before Narumi could get in. Narumi could hear the malevolent child laugh inside the room. Narumi thought about his possibilities. Definitely not Taro, Aoyama, or Iori, this left Ochiai… he sighed and went over to the door. He knocked as loudly as he could, hoping he wasn't asleep yet. There were bumps inside, a click of the lock and the door flew open, " If you don't mind some of us didn't sleep as comfortably as you on the plane and we'd like some sleep!" then slammed the door. " So much for that…" Narumi murmured and turned his attention the last available option open…

He braved himself and knocked on the door. He waited and waited… finally he heard the click of a lock and a sleepy looking Kiri looked out, " Yeah?" Narumi sighed and explained his situation to her.

She contemplated this for a moment, then sighed and stood back. Inside he saw was a very traditional Japanese room. Every door in the room were those sliding paper ones and there were no beds, only sleeping bags. The only table there was low and was surrounded by seating cushions. He sighed. This was not going to be comfortable.

When they were both finally ready the crawled into their own sleeping bags on separate sides of the room and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kiri woke up she felt warm. Somehow this comforted her and she snuggled in. It was only much later when her warmth stirred did she notice the current situation of Narumi hugging her in his sleep. Somehow this both frightened her and sent tingles jolting through her body. She could just think how awkward this would be if she got up first, so she waited for him to make to first move.

Narumi slowly woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He felt something warm and soothing and grasped onto it more tightly. It let out a tiny squeak, and his eyes slowly drifted open. He jumped up as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, " This doesn't leave the room." Kiri murmured.

Narumi could only nod, " Deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the hotel lobby Kiri and Narumi were the fourth to arrive after Kei, Taro, Aoyama and Iori. The song First Date by Blink 182 rang over the intercom. They sat for a while before Ochiai finally arrived. " Lets get going." He announced, but Kei stood in their way. " What is it now?" Ochiai said in an irritated tone.

Kei grinned, " See here…" he reached into his back pocket and took out a digital camera. He shifted through the photos until he found the one that he desired. The song changed as he turned the camera around.

The picture? A picture of Narumi and Kiri snuggling in Kiri's room.

♪♫ _Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven…♫♪_


	3. Secret Star

**Author's Note:**** For some reason this has been in my head for a long time… but it seems really queer when I write it down… so to try to make it better have your lime wire ready and download these songs:**

**Lucky Star by Nightcore **

**See You Again by Miley Cyrus**

**(If u want to) ****Heaven by DJ Sammy**

**Btw umm there is a kind of long kiss scene somewhere in here… its my first long kiss scene so be nice . **

**Narumi slumped over in his chair. Kei nibbled away at his chips while Ochiai typed away on his computer. The sounds overlapped each other. The crunch of the chips, the clicking of the keyboard, the ticking of the clock, the blowing of the wind, the footsteps in the hallway…**

" **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Narumi cried out in frustration and ran out into the hallway. He stormed down the nearly deserted hallway and plopped himself down in a cool spot beside the door. It wasn't much better than inside the SP room, but it was certainly a lot quieter. **

**SP hadn't had a lot of customers lately. Kiri was busy at her dad's shop, and he didn't want to have anything to do with his dad's. They needed a way to promote SP during the summer. During school everything was fine since the girls saw him everyday, but now everyone was gone or going somewhere. They needed to attract more people.**

**He sighed. It seemed like hours, but it was probably only fifteen minutes later when he got bored. He got up and walked through town, not quite ready to meet anyone yet. As he walked along, his thoughts bubbled over and threatened to take hold of his sanity, when he bumped into someone. The person went sprawling, and flyers were sent flying everywhere. " Sorry." He muttered, and began to hastily pick them up. As he was picking up the flyers, he noticed it was a girl he had bumped into.**

**They gathered the flyers. Then, they both reached for the same flyer. He withdrew his hand quickly, " MY HAND! MY HAND! I'M GUNNA BREAK OUT IN HIVES NOW!" he said, grasping his right wrist in his left hand.**

" **Pfft. That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"**

**He looked up, and the look of horror he had a few moments ago came back, " YOU!" he pointed his hive free right hand at Kiri, who had a bored expression on her face.**

" **Whatever." She mumbled, and gathered the rest of the flyers. Then she quickly turned and walked off.**

**Narumi sat there on the ground, a frown on his face. He shrugged. He wondered what was on those flyers… in all the commotion he had forgotten to take a look. He stood up and got an idea. She was probably posting them, right? He walked a little farther down the street and saw a flyer. He wasn't sure if it was the flyer Kiri had been handing out. **

**Once he read it, he was almost certain it wasn't the flyer Kiri was handing out. **

♫♪Come down this Saturday for a special free night at our club!♪♫

**He shook his head, but then thought this was the perfect chance to see some ways to promote SP. He took the flyer and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked down the street with a spring to his step.**

**Narumi returned to the SP clubroom where Kei was still munching on his chips and Ochiai was still typing away at his computer. He placed the flyer on the table and Kei and Ochiai withdrew from their activities to take a look at it. " What's this?" Kei said, nibbling on another chip.**

**Ochiai pushed up his glasses, " What's this for?" he asked.**

**Narumi shrugged, " Recently we haven't had lots of publicity. I thought we could go this Saturday to get some ideas on how we could promote SP."**

**Kei took one look at it and squealed, " I WANT TO GO TO A CLUB!" he shouted, jumping up and down.**

**Ochiai glanced over it again. Then he shrugged, " I don't see why not. I'm free Saturday."**

**Kei grinned, " This is going to be awesome!"**

**The days passed without much happening. Narumi spent his days looking out the window of the clubroom. There wasn't really anything eventful that happened when Kiri, Iori or Aoyama weren't around. He sighed. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night they'd have something to do. **

**Ochiai appeared at his side, " I couldn't find Iori, and Kiri and Aoyama said they were busy today."**

**Narumi shrugged and leapt off of the windowsill, " Their problem for missing a clubbing night."**

**Kei grew more and more jumpy with each passing kilometer. The three boys sat in the back of a limo. Once there the chauffer drove off, promising to come back in five hours. They stood there, looking at the club. It was bright and flashy with neon lights everywhere; definitely a place that would attract teens. They could hear the music pounding in their ears from outside the place. **

**Kei, so excited, ran inside. " Hey, wait up!" Narumi shouted, running after him. Ochiai sighed, having no choice but to run after them.**

**It was crowded inside. Most people were dancing on the floor, a few at the bar ordering drinks, and a few just sitting around at tables. Kei and Narumi sat at a table while Ochiai went to go get them drinks. **

**Ochiai came back with three cups of Pepsi, each with a straw. Kei threw away the straw and gulped down the Pepsi in one swig. Ochiai occasionally took some sips, and Narumi kept on chewing on the straw.**

**Then a person who seemed to be the host came on stage. " Thank you everybody for coming!" he shouted, his white shirt flashing in the spotlight. " Now, we have our top singers that will be performing tonight! Please welcome to the stage Sakura!" the curtains pulled back.**

**A girl stood with her back to the audience. Her shirt looked like a corset. Underneath the corset was a white shirt that reached down to her hand and wrapped around her hand. It hugged her skin and nicely outlined her curves up to her short pink skirt. Underneath she wore black jeans. On her left leg she wore some frill of some sort tied on with a belt. Her pink shoes glittered brilliantly underneath her pants. Her golden curls reached midway down her back and contrasted nicely against the black corset like shirt. It was put into pigtails and decorated nicely with brightly coloured clips. She turned around. A few necklaces hung around her neck, one with a star pendant. Her lips, lucious and shining, were thick with lipstick. Her eyes heavily defined with mascara and a hint of pink eye liner. [note: for this pic I got It from bearhugplz on deviant art :3 TANKIES! She walked up to the microphone and took it off it stand. She stood there, scanning the crowd, her brilliant brown eyes glowing with happiness.**

**Narumi felt strangely drawn to her, like he knew her… he shook off the feeling and continued to chew on his straw.**

**She began to tap her foot and the music came.**

**(play Lucky Star. Not gunna write lyrics…)**

**Her lips flowed effortlessly from word to word as she pranced around the stage. Narumi felt himself mesmerised by the sound of her voice. He studied her every move, feeling his heart pounding along with the music. Then, all too soon, it was over. The girl grined and spoke into the mike, " This song was dedicated the a friend of mine who goes to school with me. This next song is also for Narumi!" she shouted and signaled to some people behind a curtain to play the next song.**

**Kei and Ochiai's heads snapped to Narumi who was currently choking on his straw. They looked into each other's eyes. They definitely had to talk to her later.**

**The new beat began and she hopped from foot to foot, waiting for her part to sing.**

**(play See You Again)**

**The song a bit less high pitch, but equally up beat, and equally mesmerising. And so the night continued. For the last song the girl sang she had a friend come up. She was dressed similarily, except opposite colours and her hair was black. " This is my friend Amayoa!" the guys looked at each other, so familiar… "This is the final song of the night everyone!" she shouted, much to everyone's dismay. For some reason Narumi felt like he knew that voice…**

**(play heaven and background singing is second person)**

**The song faded away and the two girls bowed, hand in hand, then ran off the stage. The crowd erupted into a series of murmur. There was a scream and camera flashes went off like crazy. Narumi, Kei, and Ochiai hurried out the door just in time to see Sakura climbing into a limbo with Amayoa. Narumi scanned the road and saw his own limbo waiting there. The three guys raced to the limbo. " Follow that limbo!" Narumi shouted at the chauffer, who was startled out of his nap. " Make sure they don't see us!" Kei added in as the chauffer fumbled with the keys. The chase, or the stalking, began. The spent hours hiding and stalking the limbo until finally it stopped in a park next to their school. The two girls got out of the limbo. The three guys jumped out of the car and hid behind some trees.**

**The girls laughed. " This gets more and more tiring every time!" Amayoa exclaimed, rubbing off her make up.**

**Sakura nodded, " I know what you mean."**

**Amayoa smiled, " You must be three times as tired. I only come in for one song a night!"**

**Sakura smiled, " Ah well." And the girls continued talking.**

**They could only follow for so long before Kei and Ochiai got bored. " We're going home." They muttered and went back to the limbo. It wasn't long before Amayoa branched off from Sakura. Sakura was walking alone. Narumi took this opportunity to confront her. He jumped out from his hiding place. " Alright, who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? Why did you dedicate those songs to me?" he fired question after question.**

**Startled, she turned around slowly. Seeing it was Narumi, she ran for it.**

**Narumi was a lot faster. He caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He accidentaly pulled on a few strands of her hair, causing her wig to fall off. She froze, but would not look at Narumi.**

**He recognized that brown unpossibly straight hair… "Kiri?" he whispered. She turned. Her hair had random strands of wig hair. Her face now free of the makeup she wore on stage. She had the same eyes though. Brown and intense. " Yeah?" she said.**

**He gulped. He looked over her face. He just couldn't piece it together. Kiri? Singing? Unbenownst to him, he was staring into her eyes while daydreaming.**

**She cleared her throught. " Yeah?" she said again.**

**He grasped her chin with his left hand and brought her in for closer inspection.**

**She could feel him breathing on her. He was so close, and gazing so deeply into her eyes. She could only stand there, her face almost against his.**

" **Kiri…" he whispered. Wind ruffled their hair. It was at this moment Narumi realized how close he was to her. He brought her closer to him by bringing her chin closer to him. Closer and closer until their lips met.**

**She went all tingly. Her eyes flew wide open as his closed. She stood there stupidly, not sure what to make of the situation. It was odd yet… it felt like it satisfied a long lost need of hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back.**

**He wrapped his right arm around her body and placed his left hand on her head. Her hair was so silky… He squeezed her in tightly. It was like he was feeding a hungry lion deep inside of him, wanting more.**

**Their lips momentarily parted for air but were back together again in mere seconds. She reached up and placed her hands around his neck. She felt his body against hers. She felt so warm. Kiri was surprised when she felt a tongue against her lips. She gasped and felt the tongue snaking its way into her mouth. She fought back with her own tongue, each tongue playfuly fighting for dominance. **

**When they finally couldn't hold their breath any longer they broke apart, panting heavily. Kiri leaned against Narumi, placing her hands on his shoulders. Narumi wrapped both of his arms around her and placed his head on hers. They stood there for who knows how long, enjoying the moment they had both been searching for for so long.**

**The next day at school Kiri was back to her usual outfit and that sleepy look on her face. Each time Narumi and Kiri met each other in the hallways, they'd turn around and walk the opposite way. After a while Kei, Ochiai, and Aoyama noticed something was odd. They hatched a deliciously evil plan… [Muhawhaw :)**

**Aoyama tapped Kiri's shoulder, " There' an SP meeting now." Kiri nodded and walked with Aoyama to the SP clubroom. Ochiai, Kei, and Narumi were already there. Kiri took a seat at the opposite side of the table from Narumi. They looked everywhere except at each other. Ochiai coughed. " Alright, this SP meeting is about… the tension between two specific people." Kei glanced from Narumi to Kiri who still weren't looking at each other. Ochiai coughed again. Kei frowned, " So what's up between you two?"**

" **Nothing!" Narumi shouted, continuing his observance of anywhere but Kiri. Kei frowned, " Whatever, I'm going home then." And he walked out the door. Ochiai frowned, but followed suit. Aoyama yawned, " I'll go see if I can talk to Ochiai." She whispered to Kiri and was eager to quickly leave the tense air behind. Kiri and Narumi sat there. " We should go home…" Kiri mumbled. Narumi nodded. They both got up from their seats and walked towards the door. The both reached for the door handle, and their hands met. They withdrew their hands, and looked each other in the eye. A few minutes later they found themselves playing tonsil hockey all over again with certain sneaky friends peeping and recording from their hiding place…**

**Author's Note: i kinda edited now... so if u wanna see pic search : bearhugplz on deviantart!**


	4. Into the Wind XXSecret Star V2XX

**Author's Note: **** As well as being a new chapter, this is also sort of a version two to Secret Star! Other than it's longer, the plot changed a bit. The beginning is the exact same until a little bit down… the songs for this version are same as last one and a few new ones:**

**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

That Don't Impress Me Much by Shanaia Twain 

**Narumi slumped over in his chair. Kei nibbled away at his chips while Ochiai typed away on his computer. The sounds overlapped each other. The crunch of the chips, the clicking of the keyboard, the ticking of the clock, the blowing of the wind, the footsteps in the hallway…**

" **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Narumi cried out in frustration and ran out into the hallway. He stormed down the nearly deserted hallway and plopped himself down in a cool spot beside the door. It wasn't much better than inside the SP room, but it was certainly a lot quieter. **

**SP hadn't had a lot of customers lately. Kiri was busy at her dad's shop, and he didn't want to have anything to do with his dad's. They needed a way to promote SP during the summer. During school everything was fine since the girls saw him everyday, but now everyone was gone or going somewhere. They needed to attract more people.**

**He sighed. It seemed like hours, but it was probably only fifteen minutes later when he got bored. He got up and walked through town, not quite ready to meet anyone yet. As he walked along, his thoughts bubbled over and threatened to take hold of his sanity, when he bumped into someone. The person went sprawling, and flyers were sent flying everywhere. " Sorry." He muttered, and began to hastily pick them up. As he was picking up the flyers, he noticed it was a girl he had bumped into.**

**They gathered the flyers. Then, they both reached for the same flyer. He withdrew his hand quickly, " MY HAND! MY HAND! I'M GUNNA BREAK OUT IN HIVES NOW!" he said, grasping his right wrist in his left hand.**

" **Pfft. That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"**

**He looked up, and the look of horror he had a few moments ago came back, " YOU!" he pointed his hive free right hand at Kiri, who had a bored expression on her face.**

" **Whatever." She mumbled, and gathered the rest of the flyers. Then she quickly turned and walked off.**

**Narumi sat there on the ground, a frown on his face. He shrugged. He wondered what was on those flyers… in all the commotion he had forgotten to take a look. He stood up and got an idea. She was probably posting them, right? He walked a little farther down the street and saw a flyer. He wasn't sure if it was the flyer Kiri had been handing out. **

**Once he read it, he was almost certain it wasn't the flyer Kiri was handing out. **

♫♪Come down this Saturday for a special free night at our club!♪♫

**He shook his head, but then thought this was the perfect chance to see some ways to promote SP. He took the flyer and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked down the street with a spring to his step.**

**Narumi returned to the SP clubroom where Kei was still munching on his chips and Ochiai was still typing away at his computer. He placed the flyer on the table and Kei and Ochiai withdrew from their activities to take a look at it. " What's this?" Kei said, nibbling on another chip.**

**Ochiai pushed up his glasses, " What's this for?" he asked.**

**Narumi shrugged, " Recently we haven't had lots of publicity. I thought we could go this Saturday to get some ideas on how we could promote SP."**

**Kei took one look at it and squealed, " I WANT TO GO TO A CLUB!" he shouted, jumping up and down.**

**Ochiai glanced over it again. Then he shrugged, " I don't see why not. I'm free Saturday."**

**Kei grinned, " This is going to be awesome!"**

**The days passed without much happening. Narumi spent his days looking out the window of the clubroom. There wasn't really anything eventful that happened when Kiri, Iori or Aoyama weren't around. He sighed. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night they'd have something to do. **

**Ochiai appeared at his side, " I couldn't find Iori, and Kiri and Aoyama said they were busy today."**

**Narumi shrugged and leapt off of the windowsill, " Their problem for missing a clubbing night."**

**Kei grew more and more jumpy with each passing kilometer. The three boys sat in the back of a limo. Once there the chauffer drove off, promising to come back in five hours. They stood there, looking at the club. It was bright and flashy with neon lights everywhere; definitely a place that would attract teens. They could hear the music pounding in their ears from outside the place. **

**Kei, so excited, ran inside. " Hey, wait up!" Narumi shouted, running after him. Ochiai sighed, having no choice but to run after them.**

**It was crowded inside. Most people were dancing on the floor, a few at the bar ordering drinks, and a few just sitting around at tables. Kei and Narumi sat at a table while Ochiai went to go get them drinks. **

**Ochiai came back with three cups of Pepsi, each with a straw. Kei threw away the straw and gulped down the Pepsi in one swig. Ochiai occasionally took some sips, and Narumi kept on chewing on the straw.**

**Then a person who seemed to be the host came on stage. " Thank you everybody for coming!" he shouted, his white shirt flashing in the spotlight. " Now, we have our top singers that will be performing tonight! Please welcome to the stage, Kiri!" **

**Narumi began choking on his straw. Kei had to slapa his back several times for Narumi to cough the straw back up. The curtains drew back.**

**Kiri stood with her back to the audience. Her shirt looked like a corset. Underneath the corset was a white shirt that reached down to her hand and wrapped around her hand. It hugged her skin and nicely outlined her curves up to her short pink skirt. Underneath she wore black jeans. On her left leg she wore some frill of some sort tied on with a belt. Her pink shoes glittered brilliantly underneath her pants. Her golden curls reached midway down her back and contrasted nicely against the black corset like shirt. It was put into pigtails and decorated nicely with brightly coloured clips. She turned around. A few necklaces hung around her neck, one with a star pendant. Her lips, lucious and shining, were thick with lipstick. Her eyes heavily defined with mascara and a hint of pink eye liner. ****[note: for this pic I got It from bearhugplz on deviant art :3 TANKIES! Here is link: bearhugplz. walked up to the microphone and took it off it stand. She stood there, scanning the crowd, her brilliant brown eyes glowing with happiness.**

"**She has the same face… but everything else is so different…" Narumi muttered.**

**She began to tap her foot and the music came.**

**(play Lucky Star. Not gunna write lyrics…)**

**Her lips flowed effortlessly from word to word as she pranced around the stage. Narumi felt himself mesmerised by the sound of her voice. He studied her every move, feeling his heart pounding along with the music. Then, all too soon, it was over. The girl grinned and signaled to some people behind a curtain to play the next song.**

**Kei, Ochiai and Narumi looked into each other's eyes. They definitely had to talk to her later.**

**The new beat began and she hopped from foot to foot, waiting for her part to sing.**

**(play See You Again)**

**The song a bit less high pitch, but equally up beat, and equally mesmerising. And so the night continued. For the last song Kiri sang she had a friend come up. She was dressed similarily, except opposite colours and her hair was black. " This is my friend Aoyama!" the guys looked at each other, eyebrows raised high "This is the final song of the night everyone!" she shouted, much to everyone's dismay. Narumi frowned, this was too odd.**

**(play heaven and background singing is second person)**

**The song faded away and the two girls bowed, hand in hand, then ran off the stage. The crowd erupted into a series of murmur. There was a scream and camera flashes went off like crazy. Narumi, Kei, and Ochiai hurried out the door just in time to see Kiri climbing into a limbo with Aoyama. **

**The three boys frowned. " We'll ask her at school on Monday." Ochiai suggested, and Narumi simply nodded.**

**Monday finally came. The three boys were eager to question her. The sat next to the front entrance to the school and waited. Sure enough Kiri finally came with Aoyama. Kiri had her usual sleepy expression on her face. Narumi stood up and tapped his foot impatienly while crossing his arms across his chest. **

**She simply yawned and passed by him without even looking up. He stepped in her way, radiating a furious aura.**

**She simply walked around him. He turned and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. " Ah, what the hell…" she muttered as she was pulled back.**

" **HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US?" Narumi shouted loudly.**

**She blinked, " Told you what?"**

" **ABOUT THE CLU-" she slapped her hand onto his mouth before he could finish the word. " I don't need to tell you eveything." She muttered venemously and walked off. Narumi rubbed his mouth. Still sore from the slap, " Ow… geez what's her problem? It's not like we were ridiculing her singing or something…"**

**Kei came up behind him, grinning, " It's not like you COULD ridicule her singing!" this comment earned him a smack up the head.**

**The next time they got to see Kiri was at the end of the day after the SP makeover where Narumi worked Kiri hard to cut five peoples' hair while Narumi stood to the side, watching her. Afterwards they had their SP meeting. Once Kiri, being the last one to arrive, closed the door behind her, Narumi blurted out the question on all of the guys' minds, " WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL ABOUT SATURDAY?" he shouted.**

**She sat down in a chair and yawned. " A part time job." She muttered quietly.**

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" he ranted on.**

" **I don't need to tell you everything." She said once more.**

**Narumi opened his mouth to retort, but closed it once more when he found he had nothing to say to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, slouched in his chair. **

**A few hours later he was the only one left in the room. **_**"I don't need to tell you everything."**_** Played over and over again in his mind. " I don't care…" he mumbled under his breath and headed towards the door. Unfortunately though, because he was so consumed by his thoughts he failed to notice the garbage can in his way. He kicked it over and a paper went tumbling out. He cursed his clumsiness and checked out the paper. It was the poster from last week that he brought in. He scanned it over. At the bottom were some show times. He checked for the nearest one, which just happened to be that day. He headed out the door and headed home to get ready for a certain occasion.**

**Narumi stood in front of the all too familiar club once again. He got himself a glass of water, without a straw, and took his seat in the back of the club. Sure enough Kiri came on stage. This time she wore a more western look. She wore a rugged brown cowboy hat, a long reddish haired wig tied into a braid that reached her belt, a white shirt tied in the front and sleeves pulled up, and short shorts that looked like they were torn off at the bottom. ****[ found this pic by Lomelindi88 on deviantart ****She had those cowboy boots with the spurs the spun and made a slight tinkling noise each time she took a loud, pounding step.**

**With her, this time, was a mahogany acoustic guitar coloured brown and black. She walked up to the microphone. Only then did Narumi notice there was a stool up front. She sat on it and put one boot on the bar halfway up the stool. She took her guitar and placed it in her lap, then fixed the microphone so it was pointed at her. " Alright here we go."**

**(play Teardrops on my guitar. Still too lazy to get lyrics…☺)**

**With the last few strings strung, she smiled and put the guitar on her back. She suddenly stood up and kicked back the stool. The next song had begun.**

**(Play That Don't Impress Me Much)**

**At the end of the song, if Narumi looked closely, she was panting heavily. She sort of leaned against the microphone as she spoke, " Well, '**_**pant'**_** that's all for tonight! '**_**Pant'**_** Be sure to come back soon!" she smiled and managed to hold herself up as she waved and walked of the stage. **

**Narumi frowned. There was something wrong. He stood up and headed to the backstage area. There he saw Kiri sitting in a chair, leaning over and panting heavily. " Kiri, are you all right?" he asked. She looked up, startled, " Yeah**_** 'pant'**_** I'm fine." She gulped. He frowned, " You don't seem fine…"**

**She nodded and waved her hand for him to shoo, " Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Aoyama is coming to pick me up s-" she slumped over in her chair, passed out.**

**Narumi sighed, " I really hope no one sees me." He picked her up and carried her out the back door bridal style. He walked all the way back to town and stood in front of Kiri's house. He knocked on the door. No one came. He sighed. He couldn't just leave her on the porch… he slid the door open and walked inside. It was dark and quiet. There was no one home. He walked upstairs, still carrying Kiri and looked from room to room to see which one was hers. When he finally found it, he walked up to her bed. There Shampoo sat, watching him, " Move over…" he whispered. Oddly enough the cat jumped off of the bed, as if by his command. He carefully placed Kiri down on her bed and was just about to walk out of her room when Shampoo started to meow. " Meow. Meow! MEOW!" over and over again.**

**Narumi heard Kiri shuffle, " Shh!" he whispered to the cat, but Shampoo kept on meowing. Narumi picked up the cat and stared it in the face. " SHH!" he whispered. **

" **What are you doing?" he heard Kiri say. He slowly brought Shampoo away from his face. He noticed how stupid he must have looked. " Ah well. You sort of passed out back stage so I kind of took you home and yeah…" he put down Shampoo and scratched the back of his head nervously.**

**Kiri sat up in bed and blinked, " Ah." She said as Shampoo came over to sit in her lap. The fat cat curled, fell asleep, and began to purr.**

**Narumi walked out into the hallway. " Narumi?" he turned around to face Kiri, " Yeah?" She smiled sweetly, " Thanks." She whispered, and then began petting Shampoo.**

**Narumi turned around and headed down the stairs. He closed he front door behind him and walked out of her front gate. Narumi turned around to look at her window, now lit. " Your welcome…" he whispered into the wind.**


	5. Coffee

**Author's Note: ****Just a short oneshot :3 hope you get what happens! I tried to make it as obvious as possible without actually writing it down :3**

**Narumi threw his bag down on the floor. " Now matter how many times I come here, I can never get used to Hollywood!" he bragged. Kei, Ochiai, Kiri and Aoyama came in behind him, dragging their own luggage.**

**Once everyone was settled, they decided to walk around. Various clothing stores that displayed bright and flashy fashions were constantly distracting Aoyama; Kei always paused to take in the scents of each café, bakery, and restaurant; Ochiai found the electronic stores quite interesting. Narumi loved to look at the different hairstyles Americans had, and Kiri was simply occupied with the scenery in general.**

**They passed by a small café which Kei begged to go into, like all the other café's. Narumi shrugged, " I've never been here." Ochiai rolled his eyes. The five of them entered the tiny shop. The waitress wasn't too busy since there were only a few customers here and there. They sat at table and waited for her to come take their order. Ochiai ordered a glass of water, as did Aoyama; Kei ordered the biggest strawberry milkshake in the world; Narumi got a small cup of coffee and Kiri got a chocolate shake. **

**Narumi glared at Kiri's shake, " What?" she said in her usual monotone voice. Narumi shook his head, " Nothing. It's just that I gave up chocolate for lent. What did you guys give up?"**

**Ochiai took a sip from his water, " Doing extra homework. They all looked at him in disbelief. " What…" he muttered.**

**To break the tense air, Aoyama spoke, " Well I'm trying to be kinder to others." Kiri smiled at her friend, " You're always nice." Aoyama frowned. " Not always…" she muttered under her breath.**

**Kei grinned, " I gave up giving up stuff!"**

**Ochiai looked at him, " Okay…"**

**Kiri shrugged, " Nothing I guess." **

**Narumi frowned, " Nothing? Well pick something now!"**

**She rolled her eyes, " If it shuts you up…" she scanned the café and settled for Narumi's drink, " Okay I give up drinking coffee."**

**Narumi frowned, " You don't drink coffee!"**

**She shrugged, " Then it'll be an easy promise to keep."**

**Narumi shook his head.**

**Later back at the room, they set down their sleeping bags on the floor. Ochiai being on the very left, then Aoyama, then Kei, then Kiri, and Narumi at the very right. Though it was early the all fell asleep quickly.**

**The next morning was an odd sight. Kei was huddled in a corner, Ochiai sleeping under a table, Aoyama sleeping on the couch, and Narumi and Kiri snuggling in the middle. Ochiai, Aoyama, and Kei just happened to wake up first… Kei couldn't help but giggle out loud when he saw Kiri and Narumi. **

**Kiri yawned and stretched her arms out wide, hitting Narumi in the face. He grumbled, then jolted awake when he saw the current situation. Kiri sat up, tired. Then she made a weird face, " Something tastes weird…" she muttered. " It's sort of milky, and yet it sort of tastes like hot chocolate, but a lot less…"**

" **Sweet?" Kei offered. **

**Kiri nodded her head, " Yeah."**

**Narumi's eyes widened in horror. " Umm I can taste chocolate in my mouth…"**

**Everyone went silent, looking from Narumi to Kiri. Realization dawned on them. Kiri cleared her throat, " I think I broke my lenten promise..."**


	6. Changes: For Better or for Romance

Changes: For Worse or Romance

**Changes: For Worse or Romance**

**Kiri was once again sleeping through a meeting. "HEY!…WAKE UP! THE MEETING'S OVER!" She opened her right eye a tiny bit, enough to see Narumi gently shaking her awake. Lately Narumi had been acting strangely. She couldn't pinpoint the exact timing of his change, but if she had to pick a date, she'd say it was the day she had woke up on the bench on the school's roof to the sound of Narumi and Ochiai arguing.**

**Narumi was always loud, and still was; but now he seemed a bit… gentler. Kiri couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Not just with Narumi, but with herself as well. "Go away." She mumbled.**

"**Oh come on. I have to lock up this room! If you don't freaking get up now I'll lock you in this room."**

**Kiri shrugged and cuddled into the chair. "Fine by me."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narumi walked out of the room and closed the door to the SP club meeting room. He took out some keys from his pocket and fitted a particularly rusty one into the lock, but something stopped him from turning it. Ever since he discovered Ochiai's feelings for Kiri and, more importantly, his own true feelings for Kiri, everything became awkward. Every time he was around Kiri something made him just want to confess and then hold her tightly in his arms. **

**That feeling gnawed at him like a hungry lion eyeing a sleeping antelope. It stalked its prey, wanting nothing more than to chew at its flesh, but at the same time did not want to lose its prey. If it ran after the antelope, it might jump up and run away. For now, that lion was content with watching afar. (A/N: Is it just me, or was that corny?)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kiri heard the door slide back open. "Come on…" she heard Narumi plea. Wait, was that a sort of begging? She felt her heart pounding in her chest. 'Don't say something stupid.' She thought. "The only way you'll get me out of this room is if you drag me." 'There, that was fine.' Recently Kiri found the need to think her words over before speaking them out loud, and this was only towards Narumi. She heard him sigh and cross the room. "You asked for it." She heard him say close by. She felt strong arms wrap around her back and legs, carrying her bridal style. **

"**Mmm…" she grumbled in an annoyed tone. " Put me down."**

"**Then wake up." Came the sharp retort from Narumi.**

**Kiri considered this, but something made her reject the idea. It was DEFINITELY not the idea of being carried by Narumi! Right?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narumi stood there, awkwardly, waiting for an answer. He was **_**carrying**_** her! Well, not that it was THAT special… it was just sort of something her wanted do for a short while… maybe a little bit longer than that… OKAY maybe for a long time. He still didn't know why he did it. Why didn't he just put her down? He didn't say anything to prompt her answer, for fear of saying something completely stupid. He heard Kiri inhale and open her mouth for an answer. **

"**I'll wake up." He heard her say. Something deep inside of him felt disappointed, as if the antelope woke up and was walking away. He began to put her down when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "AFTER you carry me home."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narumi straightened up. "What?"**

**Kiri's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Did he just say "Mutt" or "What"? She hoped for the latter. "I said, you have to carry me home." Kiri gulped.**

**Unknowingly she had said that in a teasing tone, and had only realized that after she said it. And awkward silence came over the two of then.**

"**Okay, whatever." She heard him say and began to walk out the door with her still in his arms. Was it just her imagination, or was Narumi nervous? Did his voice sound just a **_**little**_** shaky? She decided she imagined it, but why would she want to imagine it?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**He exited the room and reached into his pockets once more for the keys. Using his knee to replace where his right arm supported Kiri's legs he locked the room and then began to make his way out of the school. Kiri sat up in his arms. "Umm… you know. You didn't really have to umm…" Narumi looked down at Kiri. He heard what she had said, but with the awkward tension made it seem like he didn't. " What did you say mussy head?"**

**Did she blush? Did she just BLUSH? Was that her pounding heart he felt? Or just his own? Kiri didn't reply but instead just buried her face into his shoulder.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**She listened to a quick heartbeat. She almost dismissed it as her own, had her own heartbeat not been pounding in her ears the past half hour. It definitely was Narumi's beating heart. Was he nervous, or tired? Before she could ask she saw her house. "Well there it is." She mumbled.**

**She saw Narumi stutter for a moment before finally able to get out his words, "Do you want me to carry you to your door?" **

**Kiri's heart pounded even faster than she thought possible. **_**Please don't be home dad! **_**"Umm yeah, sure."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narumi carried Kiri to the door. Why was he doing this again? He set her down at the top of her porch. Kiri let her arms drop from around his neck and turned to her front door. On it was a note. Quickly skimming through it she let out a sigh as she crumpled it and threw it over her shoulder. "Well…" he cleared his throat. " Umm what does it say?" Kiri turned to him. He looked into her auburn eyes and felt himself getting pulled in. This moment was interrupted when Kiri said, "My dad left for the weekend."**

** "Oh." he managed to say. God he was so stupid. The great Narumi was reduced to a stuttering pile of...**

** "Yup." Kiri interrupted.**

** The two stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** "So..." Kiri began. " Wanna come in?" she smashed her head against the wall, in her mind that is. Just as she was about to make it a realityshe heard Narumi say, " Sure, I guess." (A/N: Can you say AWKWARD?) Kiri coughed and then withdrew the keys to the house, fumbling with them for a moment with nervousness. Finally finding the right key she jammed it in the lock and opened the door. She stood back to let Narumi in first who sort of ambled in.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Narumi looked around the room. It wasn't as large or fancy as any of the rooms in his house, but it felt more... homely. Under the net of awkwardness that is. The two stood in the room, not saying anything. Narumi looked up at Kiri who was twiddling her thumbs. 'That's odd' he thought.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Kiri coughed, " So want some tea?" Kiri mentally slapped herself. She hated tea! What the hell made her say that? Had she gone insane? What was wrong with her? Was she sick? Did she catch some sort of disease? One thing she was sure of... sort of. It was NOT Narumi! Right?**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Narumi nodded, " Yeah sure." he walked over to the couch and sat down. Was he stupid? He hated tea! Maybe he shouldn't have come in after all... but what was he supposed to do? This was a golden opportunity! He shook his head. 'Did I just think "golden opportunity"? Wow I must be totally...' Kiri came into the room with two juice boxes. " We ran out of tea." she muttered. Narumi took the juice box, personally greatful for this sudden burst of luck.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** The tea had actually not run out. In fact, half of her cool room was stacked with it after her dad went crazy at a sale, but she couldn't stand tea, so instead went for her favourite juice in the cabinet. Sure it may be lying, but he couldn't like tea, right? Kiri suddenly felt dizzy with emotions and sat down besde Narumi.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** The two sipped their juice boxes until the resounding sound of sucking on air/liquid rang through the house. They both placed their empty juice boxes on the table and sat their. Narumi suddenly came up with an idea, it was stupid, but he'd do just about anything to break that uncomfortable silence. He yawned, then strretched his arms by reaching up high, then sort of placed his arm along the couch behind Kiri.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Kiri's breathing quickened. Did he just make a move on her or was he resting his arm? " Um.." she began, " did you just play the stretch card?" **

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Narumi cursed his stupidness. At a loss for words he stuttered, " Um... well, I uh yeah... um." he began to witdraw his arm when e fellt gentle hands close around his and pull his arm closer around Kiri. He gulped and took a chance. He pulled Kiri in closer, surprisingly finding no resistance.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Kiri sighed as she felt Narumi bring her in closer. She should feel uncomfortable! Yet she felt... strangely at peace. When she felt her body against his she leaned her head against his shoulder. Normally, she could sleep anywhere, but the constant pounding of her heart kept her awake. **

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Narumi looked down at Kiri who, oddly enough, looked up at that exact moment. He gulped, but felt that his throat was dry. For some strange reason he eyed her lips, wondering how it would feel if...**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Kiri gulped but felt that her throat was dry. For some strange reason she eyed his lips, wondering how it would feel if...**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Narumi made another attempt at a gulp before leaning in ever so slightly. Kiri sat up ever so slightly, and just like that, they made contact.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** On Monday Kei, Ochiai, Iori, and Aoyama were waiting at the school gates for Kiri and Narumi. " Where are they?" Ochiai muttered in an impatient tone. " Oh knock it off." Kei said with an dazzling grin. " You and I both know the chances of them being together are slim to none." Ochiai furrowed his brow, " That's NOT why I'm worried!" Kei nodded with an evil grin(A/N/Muhawhaw :P). " Sure Ochiai, sure..."**

** Iori was currently clinging to Aoyama, " WHERE IS MY KIRITY?! WHERE OH WHERE?! SHE MUST NOT BE WELL! I KNEW HER FATHER GOING AWAY FOR WEEKEND WAS BAD IDEA!" Ochiai nearly choked on his saliva. " What?"**

** Iori faked a sob, " Kiri's dad went to Hong Kong for the weekend for an importan business call!" **

** Kei looked up at Ochiai, who had a look of utter and complete horror on his face. " What's wrong Ochiai?"**

** Ochiai gulped, but found his throat dry, (A/N: sort of made a connection :3 anyways...) " Narumi wasn't home all weekend."**

** Kei gulped. This wasn't good. As stupid as he may seem, he was an excellent actor. Except for his love of sweets of course. He knew that both Ochiai and Narumi both harboured a secret love for Kiri. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well.**

** Ochiai tore down the road that led to Kiri's home. Kei ran after him, shortly followed by Aoyama and Iori shouting " KIRITY!" in the back. **

** A few blocks down Ochiai stopped suddenly at a corner, causing Kei to bump into him, followed by Iori who bumped Aoyama into Kei and Ochiai. "WHAT IS WRONG?! WHY ARE WE NOT FINDING MY KIRITY?!" Ochiai turned with and angry look on his face and brought a finger up to his lips to signal silence. **

** The four looked around a corner to see Kiri and Narumi walking down the road together. Narumi said something that made Kiri laugh, and kept a smile on her face. Kei could hear Ochiai's heart crack as Narumi cupped Kiri's face in his hands and brought her in for a kiss, which she eagerly returned.**

** Ochiai clenched his fists, marching off, back to school.**

** "KIIIIRRRRRRIIIITTTTYYY!!"**

**Author's Note: ****sorry for not posting in forever on both this story and Naruto XD it's my last month of school and my teacher is piling projects on us. Normally we don't do anything in last weeks of school, but my teacher is a procrastinator(go procrastinators!) so he'll leave report cards until he has too, meaning after we finish projects… and apparently they're a huge part of our grade TT meh…**


	7. Downside up

Down-side up

**Author's Note:**** This is another trip fic :D gotta love trip fics XD This takes place after ninth volume (for those of u who don't know Ochiai and Narumi confessed to each other that they ****love**** Kiri! anyways here I go… oh yeah… Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop, blah blah blah, my story, blah blah blah etc.etc. Anyways!**

"**CAMPING?!"**

"**Camping?"**

" **Snacks!"**

" **My perfume will surely attract even the bugs!"**

"…"

**Ochiai rubbed the back of his head; "Well I thought this would be a great opportunity for all of us to bond."**

**Narumi narrowed his eyes at Ochiai, who returned the glare. "Camping is the worst idea ever!" Narumi complained. " Snacks! I bring snacks! Kei exclaimed, dancing around the room, " Pocky, marshmallows, crackers, chocolate, popcorn…"**

**Aoyama slipped into a daydream of her and a particular tall, dark, and handsome man… (A/N: oh come on you should know who XD)**

**Iori leapt up and pranced over to Kiri, " WON'T THIS BE FUN MY KIRITY?!"**

**She yawned, " Japanese please?"**

**Iori took out a strawberry scented bottle of perfume and placed it in Kiri's lap, " The bugs will find you irresistible in this!" Kiri sighed. " Thanks Iori, but I'm not going."**

" **What?" was heard simultaneously from Ochiai, Narumi, and Iori, Aoyama and Kei too busy in their own fantasies. **

**Kiri shrugged, " Seems like too much for me. Besides, I bet my dad will need help in his shop." With that she got up and left the SP room. Silence ensued. **

**Ochiai slowly slid into a nearby chair. Only Aoyama and Iori were oblivious to the real weight Kiri's words had just put on Narumi and Ochiai's shoulders. After a moment of silence Ochiai straightened up quickly, as if suddenly struck with an idea. " I got a way to make Koshiba-san come on the trip with us…"**

**Aoyama knocked on Kiri's door. She panted. The last few weeks had been dry and hot, perfect camping weather. Kiri's dad opened the door, " Sorry, Kiri isn't home right now." **

**Aoyama nodded, " That's okay, I wanted to speak with you."**

**Later that day when Kiri came home her dad was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. " Hey." She muttered as she walked past him to the stairs. " Kiri, I want to talk to you for a moment." Kiri stopped for a moment, contemplating what her father just said, and then skeptically came over to sit in a chair beside him, " Yeah?"**

**He cleared his throat in an important like manner, " It has come to my attention that you don't want to go camping with your friends."**

**Kiri rolled her eyes, " At least don't make it sound corny."**

**Her dad shrugged, " I tried, anyways. Here's the deal. Competition, first to cut 20 heads of falcon cut wins."**

**Kiri narrowed her eyes at her father, " If I win I don't have to go AND my salary doubles.**

**He father frowned, " Deal, but I'm not sure why I have to pay my own daughter…"**

**The next day at school Kiri seemed mildly grumpy. "One second..." she constantly muttered under her breath. The SP club avoided her until the meeting at the end of the day. Kiri plopped herself down in a chair in the corner. The SP club all looked at her, " So…" Ochiai began.**

" **Yeah I'm coming I'm coming." Kiri muttered in an annoyed tone, then simply left the room.**

**A few days later we find Narumi, Ochiai, Kei, Aoyama, and Iori sitting in a van, outside of Kiri's house. " What's taking her so long?" Narumi grumbled. Finally Kiri came outside with a small backpack. Climbing into the van she went to the very back and slept the whole ride.**

**(A/N: this is one of those camping trips where you're COMPLETELY separated from civilization, except of course your trusty flashlight, lighter, tent etc… just no cabins or washroom, k?) **

**The gang reached their desired spot in a few hours, and began to set up camp as Iori longingly watched the van pull away. Kiri rolled her eyes, " It's just the weekend." Iori frowned.**

**It was getting dark by the time everyone had set up, Kiri was bunking in Aoyama's tent. Ochiai took out a checklist, " Right, we should gather some items before it gets too dark. Aoyama and I will go to the well and get some extra water, just in case. Iori and Kiri will gather some firewood, and Kei and Narumi will stay here at the campsite." He looked up from his checklist, " Any objections?" Met by none, Ochiai stood and began to walk in the direction of the well, closely followed by Aoyama.**

**(A/N: just in case you don't pick it up, time lapse of about half hour to hour here)**

**Kei and Narumi were left in the dark, well as much dark as there can be with two flashlights being waved around by a snack-crazed boy. " WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Narumi roared, for what must have been the millionth time. At that moment Iori came stumbling through the bushes. " SCARY WOODS! SCARY WOODS!" he shouted in English, clinging to Kei and his flashlights. **

**Kei managed to pry Iori off, " What did you say?"**

**Iori clung on tighter, " THE FOREST! IT ATE MY KIRITY!" he shouted, this time in Japanese. Kei would never forget, or never stop teasing Narumi about, the look on Narumi's face when he heard that. A few moments later Kei was left with Iori in the camp. " Great, just great." He muttered, with Iori shouting around the campsite, seemingly twice as snack-crazed as Kei was moments before.**

**An hour later Ochiai and Aoyama stumbled upon the campsite with buckets of water. Surveying the campsite, Ochiai immediately picked up something was wrong, " Where are Kiri and Narumi?" he demanded, worry tinting his tone. Kei shrugged, " Most I could make out from this guy," he muttered, pointing at Iori who was bathing the campsite in perfume, " Was that Kiri was eaten by a bush and Narumi went to go look for her."(A/N: this line was inspired by a mix up in french class... instead of translating as coniferous, we said carnivorous... XD to this day we make up things like carnivorous christmas trees and radio controlled exploding bags of dog poop... XD we're awesome like that :3)**

**Ochiai's concern became a look of panic, " Where are they?"**

**Kei shrugged, " No idea, Narumi left an hour ago." Seeing that Ochiai was just about ready to dash off into the woods, he added, " and there's no sense in having another one of us out there, with any luck they've already found each other."**

**This only made Ochiai worry more, but he stayed anyways. They started a fire with the little wood Iori had brought back, but it didn't last long. Soon a drizzle of rain came, washing out the fire. Then the storm came. After the long, dry spell, a huge thunderstorm came that sent everyone scurrying into their tents. It was going to be a long night.**

**Meanwhile, Narumi ran through the woods, sinking in each puddle as he went. " KIRI!" he may have imagined it, but he heard a feeble, " Here," to his left. Marching through a thicket of bushes, he managed to find Kiri at the bottom of a steep cliff, holding her ankle tightly, "This is why I don't go camping." She muttered crossly. Narumi bent down to pick her up bridal style. She hissed in pain as her ankle hit a rock, " Sorry." Narumi muttered.**

**By this time the rain was so thick, and the thunder so loud, it was impossible to see or hear anything farther than an arm's length away. Narumi walked along the cliff, coming across a small ledge, enough to fit two people if they squeezed in tightly. (A/N: Ever wonder how when this stuff happens in real life if the god(s) planned it a long time ago?) Seeing no other option Narumi sat down in the cave, putting Kiri beside him.**

**Seconds passed, then minutes. He could see Kiri begin to shiver. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around her, " Here." **

**Kiri frowned, " Then you'll be cold."**

**Narumi shrugged, " I guess I'm just stronger."**

**Kiri grunted at the comment, then managed to shuffle herself onto his lap. " What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered and excited at the same time. " Finding a way to share the jacket Mr.Genius." After finding a comfortable position to sit in on his lap, she wrapped the jacket around both Narumi and herself. (A/n: Rawr ;p My friend's commment: imagine he got a boner now... me: our generation is peverted like that XD)**

**After a few moments of silence, Kiri spoke, " So why did you come to find me?" Narumi shrugged, not wanting to say the real reason, " No one else at camp was willing to."**

" **So you were?"**

" **No I only meant…"**

**Kiri shrugged, " Naw, just joking. Good thing you came too. If I ended up lost my dad would've come and chopped off your… yeah."**

**Narumi paled as he went to cover up a certain spot…**

**Kiri glared at him, " I meant your head."**

**Narumi nodded, " Right, I knew that."**

**By the next morning the rain had cleared, leaving a sight to behold; Acres upon acres of cherry blossom trees, with their petals creating a blanket of pink on the ground. " Wow." Kiri muttered. She stood, wincing a little bit as she stood on her slightly sprained ankle, " It's beautiful."**

**Narumi came to stand beside her, " Yeah."**

**A few moments later Kiri chuckled. **

**Narumi frowned, " What's so funny?" **

**Kiri shrugged, " It's just that, these trees remind me so much of you."**

" **Me?"**

**She nodded, " Yeah. They SEEM like ugly trees."**

**This comment made Narumi scowl.**

" **Then there's a whole different side to them. A soft and cuddly side." She finished, bringing a soft petal up to her face and rubbing it against her cheek.**

**Narumi smiled. " Well, same goes for you."**

**Kiri turned to him with an odd look on her face, " Did you just insinuate that I was soft and cuddly?"**

**Narumi panicked, realizing his mistake. " No, what I meant was…"**

**Kiri took a step closer to him, " Plus, when you were looking for me yesterday, you called out " Kiri" instead of 'Mussy-head' or 'Puffy-head'."**

" **Well I dunno I was worried I guess…"**

**She took another step closer, their noses almost touching, " You were 'worried'?" **

**Narumi could feel his heart about to explode, with Kiri so close… he looked into her soft eyes and couldn't resist anymore, he pulled her in tightly and kissed her so passionately that it seemed to make up for all of those months since the incident on the school roof that he had been in pain for. Emotionally that is.**

**A warm glow spread across his body as he felt her arms snaking their way around his neck, and hugging him in closer. " I change my mind." Narumi muttered, not pulling apart from her.**

**Kiri gave him a questioning look.**

**He readjusted his arms to pull her in more tightly, " Camping is the best idea ever." He smiled. Kiri mirrored his smile as she brought up her lips to meet his once more.**

**Author's Note: Umm… The rest got flooded at camp and were really pissed… only Kiri and Narumi enjoyed the trip. The End XD**


	8. XXSecret Star V3XX Magical Music

Secret Star V3 Secret Star V3Narumi looked up from the manikin to observe the, once again, sleeping Kiri. He frowned, " Is that all you do?"

**She stirred and managed to prop up her head on her hands for a small grunt.**

**Unable to concentrate Narumi placed the scissors down and collapsed into a nearby seat, " Jeez, if I didn't know you any better I'd think that you were out partying all night."**

**Kiri shrugged, " Who says you know me?" then laid her head back on the desk.**

**Narumi dismissed the sarcastic remark and rubbed his temples. " You know, sometimes I have no idea why I put up with you."**

" **Then don't." came her simple reply. **

**He angrily swept up his coat and headed for the door, " Fine!"**

**All he got in response was a noncommittal shrug. He stormed out of the school and headed towards his weekend.**

**For Narumi the weekend was going well, until he saw **_**them.**_** He was going to the movies with Kei and Ochiai when Kei pointed out a particular couple entering the theatre together. " Hey… isn't that Kiri and that Billy Iketani guy?"**

**Ochiai and Narumi immediately looked in the direction Kei was pointing and, sure enough, there was Kiri and Billy. **

**Narumi was about to blow up at her when he recollected himself and sighed, " I don't care." And walked into the theatre. Kei and Ochiai gave each other the look that said, " Something's up with him."**

**Narumi's weekend was ruined, and he couldn't wait for Monday. He was constantly seeing Kiri with Billy EVERYWHERE! No matter where Narumi tried to escape to, there was Kiri and Billy. So Narumi decided to head home, the one place of refuge.**

**After school on Monday everyone was present except for Kiri. " WHERE IS SHE?!" Narumi roared. Ochiai wouldn't let them start the meeting without her. **

**At that moment said person popped into the meeting room and began to rummage around a drawer. Ochiai cleared his throat. She looked up, no expression on her face as usual, " Sorry." She muttered, " I'm just leaving." She grabbed a few supplies and headed to the door. **

" **Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean you're leaving?" Narumi demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.**

**Kiri shrugged, "I have plans." She stated matter-of-factly and quickly swept out the door.**

**Ochiai was the first to react. He quickly headed out of the classroom. Voices could be heard outside. Ochiai's gradually rising while Kiri's growing more impatient. After a while Ochiai poked his head in and called Narumi out. Narumi complained but was eventually dragged out.**

**Shouts were heard from the hallway. Well, mostly from Narumi. After several minutes of what seemed to be a heated argument Narumi and Ochiai entered the room without Kiri. **

**Kei wriggled out from his seat **_**(A/N: aww XD) **_**and asked Ochiai what happened. **

**Ochiai shook his head, " Yeah, Koshiba-san's still with us, but she really did have somewhere to go."**

**Throughout the week Ochiai became increasingly worried. Kiri had plans for every day of the week. In fact, once Ochiai saw Kiri leaving the school grounds with that Billy kid… **_**(A/N: I know Billy is only a year younger than the guys but w.e XD)**_

**Ochiai was busy typing on his laptop one day when a small memo in the form of a pop-up appeared on his screen. " Oh yeah, we have that show we have to prepare for this Friday. The one at the giant hotel downtown."**

**Narumi groaned, " I forgot about that."**

**Ochiai sighed. It was then that Kiri entered, as she did everyday, to grab her coat and hurry out the door. Ochiai stopped her, " So are you going to be busy this Friday?"**

**Kiri had a glassy-eyed look in her eyes for a second, as if she were thinking, and then nodded, " Yeah." **

**Narumi grunted, " Doesn't matter. We don't need you."**

**Kiri raised an eyebrow, but found it better if she didn't meddle with Narumi at the moment; she was late enough as it was. Ochiai frowned, " What's happening to Koshiba-san?" he murmured quietly to himself.**

**Thursday night, or should I say very early Friday morning, Narumi lay in his bed. He had another one of **_**those**_** dreams again. He just couldn't get Kiri out of his head these days. **_**(A/N: here begins the KxN! XD sorry it took a while to intro it…) **_**It had gone farther than ever though. Ever since that incident on the school roof with Ochiai, he'd actually been able to say, " I love you." To her in his dream, but never got a reply. Today… he got an **_**"I…" **_**from her. He shivered in dread as he realized that he must be going insane. **_**(A/N: Sorry about ruining the moment… -.-' it got a bit too fluffy for me there. That part was a bit awkward for me to write…) **_

**Narumi was awakened by a loud rap at the door. He groaned and turned over in his bed. Next thing he knew, Ochiai was throwing him off his bed, " Are you insane? We're going to be late!" he boomed at him. Narumi moaned from the floor as he picked himself up and look at the alarm. " Crap. I guess I must have over slept the alarm. I really couldn't sleep last night."**

**Ochiai frowned, " That's not good. Today's a big day."**

**Narumi nodded, " Yeah go wait downstairs for me. I'll be down in a second."**

**Ochiai took one last look at Narumi before closing the door behind himself, upon which Narumi collapsed onto the floor and sighed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narumi fiddled with the button of his plaid shirt nervously. Ochiai returned to the group backstage, " We're on after some band plays."**

**Narumi nodded. Music. Music is good. Music could relax him. He closed his eyes and listened to the band play. **_**(A/N: simply because It's on the radio right now the song will be When You Call My Name by Madonna… lol when I was typing closed his eyes she was say I close my eyes or something like that XD) **_

**Looking onto the stage Narumi could make out a guy on the drums, another on the bass guitar, yet another on the electric keyboard, an oddly familiar guy playing electric guitar, and a female singing. He shivered as he thought of Kiri, and how she wasn't here. He closed his eyes and listened to the music play, willing the notes to drown out his thoughts. **

**As soon as the song ended, Narumi stood and straightened out his plaid shirt. The band cheered and said a few words over the microphone before retreated backstage. As the members were filing off, single line, he managed to catch a glimpse of the electric guitarist's face.**

"**BILLY?!" he choked out. Billy turned around and put his large headphones down. " Hey Narumi!" he grinned, then resumed talking to the female member of the group.**

**Narumi shook his head. Boy was he feeling nervous. Walking onto the stage he managed to catch a glimpse at the schedule. "Fifteen shows in six hours?" he hissed under his breath, pausing for a moment. Ochiai sighed, " Yeah now go on stage and don't collapse."**

**After completing another astounding show the band shuffled their way back onto the stage with a huge piano. They moved aside the other instruments and Billy came out with a violin and a stool which he sat upon, placing the violin in his lap. The other male members of the group did similarly while the female sat at the piano and adjusted the mike on the piano **_**(A/N: there's a mike stand there XD)**_**. Once all was silent, and everyone in position. She began to play. **_**(A/N: lol listening to my ipod on shuffle mode and this song came up XD Listen To Your Heart, slow version, cover version by DHT… if you listen closely there's some sort of instrument in the background, not sure what it was over the piano so I said violin XD)**_

**The show went so. Song, show, song, show etc. By the end Narumi was dead. He was just so tired he could fall asleep standing. Just as he was about to Ochiai shook his shoulder, " Come on, last show." The band was finishing off a song. To Narumi, the notes jumbled together and seemed to slur into each other. **_**(Song: In Love with a Girl… umm Billy is singing XD Once again, it's on the radio so I picked that out XD)**_

**Narumi shuffled onto the stage with the best smile he could manage. He began to cut the hair. For some reason he couldn't "feel" the hair. He couldn't shape it. He was growing increasingly worried when a small feminine hand wrapped around his. He was startled for a moment. He looked up to see the shaky image of the female member of the group. **

**Narumi was about to yelp out in surprise when she simply slipped the scissors from his hand and began to cut, oddly like… " Kiri?" he whispered. By this time she had switched to cutting with her left hand and cut faster than he could follow, finishing in mere seconds. She turned around, that expressionless look on her face, " Yeah?"**

**A/N: ****I know I know, cruel cliff hangy… I just want to finish the other story I have on my computer and I'll start on the sequels :P**

**Plus, did any of you guess it was Kiri from the beginning? I tried not to make it too obvious -.-'**


	9. Struggling Free

Mom Vs Family

**Author's Note:**** I was rereading the Beauty Pop series when I came upon the chapter where Iori complained to Emily that Narumi was bothering Kiri. So then Emily flew in and went all crazy on Narumi XD so I sort of wondered… what would it be like when Kiri's mom found out she were dating Narumi? :S Then, after I started the story, I wondered what EVERYONE'S reaction would be! Anyways… here's what I think :D Btw this is after Narumi accidentally confesses to Kiri in tenth volume :3**

**Narumi and Kiri where chatting lightly about all things in general, Narumi on the chair beside her, and she on the hospital bed. Narumi furrowed his brow; " I don't see how it's necessary to keep you here for three days after just collapsing from a fever."**

**Kiri shrugged, " I know, because people faint from their fevers everyday from excessive working."**

**Narumi let the thought roll around in his mind, " Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"**

**Kiri sighed and shook her head, " Um, yeah."**

**Narumi narrowed his eyes at her, " I don't think I'll ever understand you."**

**Kiri looked up and smiled. It was a small smile, but large enough for Narumi to notice, " Well you'll have to, won't you?"**

**Narumi was blushing when Kiri's dad walked in.**

**Kiri's dad paused for a moment, as if he were about to say something to Narumi but Narumi simply stood, nodded to Seiji, and walked out the door.**

**Seiji took Narumi's seat and narrowed his eyes at Kiri, " So what's up with that kid? How come he's been coming over everyday?"**

**Kiri shrugged as she reached for a hairstyling magazine on the nightstand, " Um because… he's…" Kiri let her sentence trail off, unable to think of a suitable excuse, and then buried her face in the magazine, pretending to be engrossed in a particular article.**

**Seiji lowered the magazine and looked into his daughter's eyes with a cold, penetrating glare, attempting to read her mind. She returned the glare. " Damn. You're so hard to read, you know that?" Her father said, leaning back in his chair.**

**Kiri shrugged and placed the magazine back onto the nightstand, " That's just how I am I guess."**

**Seiji leaned forward once more and propped his head up onto his elbows, " So seriously, why was he blushing when I came in?"**

**Kiri looked out the window. It was a sunny Sunday morning. It was hot enough to make you uncomfortable in a t-shirt and capris, but a light breeze kept you from getting too hot.**

**Seiji took this moment to prattle on about theories, " Did he do this to you? He probably did! That or maybe you borrowed one of his scissors again? You know you have my gold ones your uncle gave you… MAYBE YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE?! Naw a girl like you can't possibly like a guy… You're too withdrawn. Maybe… yeah I've run out of ideas…"**

"**Yes, no, and… yeah…" she muttered, turning a deep shade of crimson as she muttered 'yeah'.**

" **What?" her father said, dumbstruck. **

" **They're my answer to your theories."**

**Thinking back over what he said, he tried to recall the particular order he had said things. " OH MY GOSH HE DID THIS TO YOU?!" her father shrieked. Then, after registering the rest of the information in his mind, Seiji froze. **

**Kiri looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. She heard nothing from her father. Looking up, her dad's face was inches from hers, with an ebil grin on his face." (A/N: yes ebil… not evil… EBIL!! XD)**

**Kiri glared at her dad, " Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**Seiji's grin grew even wider, " I may be old, but I can remember what I said a few moments ago."**

" **Crap…" Kiri muttered under her breath, obviously hoping that her father had forgotten.**

"**You know I'm telling mom."**

" **Grandma?"**

**Seiji sighed and shook his head, " YOUR mom! She'll be so happy to hear you've finally found someone!"**

**Kiri gulped, " Yeah… especially Narumi…" she muttered, remembering that one incident last year when Iori first came to the school.**

**Seiji froze. " Did you say, **_**Narumi**_**?"**

**Kiri shook her head quickly, realizing her mistake, " No…"**

" **Gah!" her dad stood up so quickly that the chair went flying back, " You mean THE Narumi? Son of the guy who owns Salon de Narumi?! THAT Narumi!?"**

**Kiri coughed feebly, " No?"**

**Seiji shook his head, " Never saw this coming…" he muttered under his breath among other thoughts, and subconsciously walked out the door. **

**Kiri sighed and plopped down into the hospital bed. " That went better than expected." She murmured. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day Narumi, Ochiai, and Kei were, once again, the main attraction as they walked up the path to the school. Ochiai was currently explaining some stocks and polls to Narumi, while Kei munched busily on a pocky (A/N: ). Narumi stretched his arms up high and yawned as Ochiai flipped the page. **

**Narumi scanned the crowd and saw Aoyama and Taro (A/N: I forgot his full name… I only remember Kiri calling him Taro-tard .'). The two were busily chatting under a large cherry blossom tree when another person came around the huge tree trunk and sat with them. Her unmistakable short, yet neat hair that was perfect in every way. " Kiri…" he whispered. **

**Ochiai looked up from the sheets he was currently overlooking, " What did you say Narumi?"**

**Narumi shook his head, " Nothing."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After school the SP club had assembled in the meeting room with, as usual, Kiri coming in last. " OH MY KIRITY!" Iori exclaimed before giving her a huge glomp (A/N: lol ). Kei grinned, " Yay! Kiri-chi is back!" **

**Ochiai smiled as he looked up from his laptop, " Welcome back. Sorry we didn't get a chance to visit you in the hospital."**

**Kiri shrugged, " I had company."**

**Narumi could feel his face burn as it grew a deep, crimson red. Luckily for him, no one noticed.**

**Ochiai tapped away at his laptop for a few more minutes, then stood back to let everyone see the webpage, " We've been gathering more admirers everyday, see?" he pointed to the hit counter in the top right corner of the screen, " Last week this was at 1,029,002."**

**Kei crunched loudly on his chips, " You're such a nerd Ochi-chi. I can't remember what I ate before this!"**

**Ochiai let the comment slide, " This week, it's at an astounding 2,909, 873 hits. Our group is really gaining popularity quickly. We need to keep up with this growing number of fans with more publicity."**

**Narumi nodded, " What do you suggest we do?"**

**Ochiai coughed, " Well I'm not sure. But if any of you see anything then don't hesitate to tell the group. Okay?"**

**Kei, Iori, Seki, and Narumi nodded, while Kiri, as usual, slept in the back.**

**Ochiai closed his laptop, " Anyways, down to other aspects of our business." He announced, and began to ramble on about models, promotional ideas, etc. etc.**

**After Ochiai's ramble, Narumi went over to the window where an uncut wig stood on the desk. He picked up his scissors and held them steadily in his hand, deciding which cut to perform. Simply for some sort of inspiration, Narumi looked around the room. His eyes landed on Kiri. Her hair was so neat, so low-maintenance… he was about to snip of the first piece of hair when he thought of a better haircut to try. " Wizard's cut." he muttered under his breath. **

**So he began by trying to remember Billy and Kiri's performance, but got caught in how Kiri's quick, but accurate, movements seem to be… impossible. By the time he got his head out of the clouds, everyone but him, Ochiai, and Kiri, who was still sleeping, had left. **

**Turning back to the wig he began. He struggled greatly. The hair just didn't seem to want to co-operate. Right when he was about to give up and fix the wig up with another haircut, he saw a golden flash from the corner of his eyes as Kiri extracted her legendary scissors from her pocket. " You're doing it wrong." She muttered. **

**Narumi stepped back to allow Kiri room to cut. Kiri began at once, her movement too fast for Narumi to keep up. " Got it?" Kiri said, revealing a perfectly cut quarter of the wig. Narumi shook his head, " Umm, too fast…"**

**Kiri sighed and cut again, slowly this time. " See? The flick of the wrist has to be just right."**

**Narumi tried again and again to copy the Wizard's cut, but failed miserably each time. Defeated, he sighed and collapsed into a chair nearby. " How do you do it?"**

**Kiri finished off the rest of the wig and set Narumi's scissors down, " Do what?"**

**Narumi sat up in his chair, seemingly annoyed, " How do you learn hairstyles so quickly? I remember the Tornado cut your dad showed us. Days later you were doing it perfectly!"**

**Kiri shrugged, " I dunno. Years of watching my dad I guess."**

**As much as Ochiai wanted to stay and keep an eye on Kiri and Narumi, it was getting late and it was his turn to buy lunch at home. " I hope nothing happens." He muttered under his breath. He closed his laptop silently and placed it under his arm. Looking back at Kiri and Narumi from the doorway, Ochiai said a little prayer. It was uncharacteristically like him, but he could only hope… little did he know, that his hope was in vain.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning Narumi woke up, irritated and tired. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night. As he opened his bedroom door, he was attacked by his dog, Mickey, who managed to tear a HUGE hole in his favourite plaid shirt. After changing, he headed downstairs to find that they had run out of cereal. Rummaging through the cupboards in search of some other food suitable for breakfast, he happened to see the clock, which blinked " 8:00". "CRAP!" he exclaimed. Hurrying off to school with no breakfast and a horrible attitude.**

**Ochiai and Kei were sitting by the school's entrance when Narumi came running, out of breath. " What happened to Na-kun?" Kei squeaked, munching on a pack of potato chips. **

" **DON'T ASK!" Narumi shouted, storming off towards the school.**

**As usual the girls flocked and crowded around the already irritated Narumi. " GAH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. This only brought on even more smothering and squeals. " LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" as soon as he shouted those very words, he automatically clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide open like a deer caught in headlights.**

**The crowd gasped. (A/N:GASP!)**

**Narumi rushed inside the building, leaving the murmuring crowd to begin several rumors…**

…**And those rumors spread quickly. By the end of the day it was rumored that Narumi's girlfriend was a hot model from America whom he met at a party in Paris. **

**After school Narumi was the first to escape to the SP room. Not only was Narumi being harassed for answers, but the other SP members as well. Soon after Kei and Ochiai stumbled into the room, just managing to shut the door behind them, the only protection against the huge mob.**

**Ochiai look flustered. " Narumi, just WHAT were you thinking when you blurted that out this morning?" he exclaimed.**

**Narumi sighed and shrugged, " I don't know, I wasn't thinking…"**

" Or maybe he was thinking of his supermodel girlfriend." Came a teasing voice from behind. They all turned to see Kiri and Aoyama jump through the window. " Impossible to get in through the door." Kiri explained.

" **I WAS NOT THNKING OF A SUPERMODEL!!" Narumi shouted, also flustered.**

" **Oh, so you said supermodel, but you didn't deny you were thinking of your girlfriend?" she teased.**

" **I… well… no… just… I… no… you see… I… but…" Narumi sighed in defeat and blushed furiously, knowing full well that Kiri must know what he was thinking of right now.**

**Ochiai shook his head, " Don't mean to be rude, but just tell them! They'll tear us apart for the answer!"**

**Narumi couldn't even raise his head to reply, just blushed furiously.**

**Kiri yawned loudly from her corner, " It's obvious today won't be a productive meeting, I'm going home." She leapt out the window, Aoyama following after.**

**Kei poked Narumi, " Okay, its just us three. TELL US!" he gushed, eager to know.**

" **Yeah, I'm curious to know too." Ochiai backed Kei.**

**Narumi coughed and muttered something under his breath.**

"**What?"**

" **I… my girlfriend is… is…"**

"**TELL US ALREADY!" Ochiai roared.**

" **Okay! IT'S KIRI!! SATISFIED?!"**

**Silence ensued.**

"**G…guys… guys?" Narumi asked sheepishly.**

"**KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!MY KIRITY! I KNEW NARUSIE WOULD TAKE HER AWAY! MY KIRITY! KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!!"**

**Narumi spun around to see a shocked Iori leaning against the open window.**

"**I MUST TELL EMILY!! EMMMMMMMMMIIIIILLLLLYYYYY!!"**

" **Fuck."**

**Ochiai's ominous aura was enough to tell everyone in the room how Ochiai was feeling at the moment. He slammed the door open. The crowd was still there, gushing out questions and squeals. But one look at Ochiai and they scattered.**

" **Double fuck."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Over the next few weeks, the rumors and mobs began to subside, until that one day…**

**Narumi, Ochiai, and Kei were walking along the path to school when Narumi's collar was suddenly yanked back.**

" **EVIL NARUSIE! I KNEW IT! IORI TOLD ME ALL THE TRICKS YOU WERE PLAYING ON MY DAUGHTER!" **

**Narumi turned around to find himself face to face with none other than Emily, Kiri's mom. " I… what?"**

**By now a large crowd had formed around Narumi and Kiri's mom.**

"**IORI TOLD ME YOU AND MY KIRI ARE DATING!"**

**The crowd gasped. "IS THIS TRUE?!" Emily exclaimed.**

" **What?! It's…" he saw a small shimmer at the edge of the crowd, walking past. The shimmer of someone's impossible straight hair… Just that small glimpse made his heart summersault.**

**Narumi took a deep breath and shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! I LOVE KIRI AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO HEARS!"**

**Author's Note****: omg I took so long on this XP sorry! Well I'm going to Dominican republic for a week… so I won't update for a while… While I'm gone please post which stories you would like to have a sequel to :3 rate them from most urgent to least as well!!**


	10. Returned Twice

Returned Twice

**Returned Twice**

**Narumi sat in the back of the large limo with his father. He constantly stroked the wooden case on his lap with his small childish hand. They contained his "special scissors". His father was jabbering away on his cell like always. The limo braked unexpectedly, and Narumi lurched forward, getting caught in his seat belt. His father, who didn't believe in seat belts, banged his head on the side. " WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" he shouted at the chauffer. He then hung up his cell phone and looked at his son. " You excited for your contest?"**

**Narumi gulped and nodded. Even though he was already in fourth grade, he still felt nervous when performing in contests. Last year he even spied his father bribing the judges, which at this point, only made him feel worse.**

**The limo slowly came to a halt in front of the contest building. Narumi clung to his wooden case as he clambered out of the limo. His light blond hair blew into his face as the wind whipped it around violently. He had to bring up his arm to keep the dust out of his eyes. He quickly hurried inside.**

**His father registered him at the front desk. Little Narumi's curious brown eyes surveyed the room. One wall was covered with pictures of him from the competitions he had won here for the past three years. Finally it was time to enter the hectic pandemonium that was the main contesting room. The large double doors swung open to reveal dozens of children bustling around with their parents, quickly fitting in last minute practices before the contest was to start. **

**Somewhere amidst the chaos Narumi was separated from his father, which was normal. His father probably went off to discuss some business. Narumi went from table to table, surveying his competitors, when he bumped into someone. He dropped his wooden case and bumped his knee on the ground. Rubbing his knee, the person he had just bumped into held out their hand. **

**Looking up he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her luscious copper hair was tied elegantly in two pigtails. It cascaded down over her shoulder. Her auburn eyes seemed to have a little twinkle to them as he looked into them. She wore a cute little black overall like dress with jeans underneath, and a black and white long sleeved shirt underneath. She also carried a white bag with a black cat on it; in huge letters, imprinted on the bag, was "BEAUTY POP".**

**He accepted the hand she held out. Her skin was soft to the touch and sent tingles up and down his spine. She laughed at the sight of him shivering. Her laugh was like a pure, small bell, and her smile seemed to be the brightest thing in the room to Narumi.**

**She bent down and picked up his wooden case. She then handed him the case. " Are your scissors in there?" she asked in a clear ringing voice that stayed with Narumi long after.**

**All Narumi could do was nod and blush. **

" **Well good luck in the contest!" she beamed and skipped away.**

**Narumi stood there holding on to his case with his heart pounding wildly into his head. After what seemed forever, but was only a few minutes, a man came on to the loudspeaker, " CONTESTANTS PLEASE GO TO YOUR TABLES. THE JUDGES WILL BE CALLING NAMES SHORTLY."**

**Narumi regained himself and hurried to his table. He would show that girl. He'd put on one of his best shows so that she'd like him too. **

**He sat nervously at his table, fidgeting with the large number 8 that hung around his neck on a large piece of paper. **

**The numbers ticked up slowly. It seemed like forever before Narumi finally got his anticipated moment of fame.**

**He strode out onto the stage confidently, not feeling a drop of nervousness. He unlatched the case and slowly lifted it open. Within were his sharpened scissors resting on purple velvet. He withdrew them and unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket. While waiting he had drawn an exact replica of that girl's hair, and he'd cut it now. **

**He was having a great time. He was excited and happy. Maybe he'd even get to talk to that girl again. Maybe she'd praise him on his skills… Before he knew it he was done with his haircut. It turned out better than he could have ever imagined. He ran his fingers along the ends and found them to be his best work to date. He went back to his tables as the judges speculated the manikin head.**

**Narumi was so completely lost in his thoughts of that one fleeting moment that, before he knew it, all 20 contestants had competed, and the judges were tallying their scores. Narumi squirmed in his seat. Never had he wanted an award as much as this one. He stood from his chair, preparing to make his way as they called out the winner, his number, " NUMBER 17. Congratulations. Please come onto the stage to receive your prize!" **

**It took a while for Narumi to register. But as he slowly realized that the number "17" and not "8" was called out, he was near tears. He slumped into his chair, using all of his strength to keep himself from crying. For a moment he was able to lift his head, it was then that he saw the winner of the competition on stage. That flowing copper hair… She turned and their eyes met. Her auburn eyes had a sense of smugness about them. **

**He became flustered. He looked away from her eyes. In a fit of rage he stood up and ran out. On the way out of the building he happened to see a table with a white bag and a black cat on it. The words "BEAUTY POP" stared out at him. On the table was a small doll with an "n" on its chest. He reached out and grabbed it before fleeing the building, fleeing what had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.**

**Narumi came out of his daydream and took the white box from Kiri's hands. " See ya later." She murmured, and yawned sleepily. Her copper hair twinkled in the sunlight as she spun around and started to walk away.**

**Narumi opened the white box to see his scissors that Kiri had used against Oosawa Chihiro. He sighed and placed the cover back on. The box was different, and it was a little bit tattered, but it was still the same. The same scissors returned to him twice.**

**Author's Note****: I have SO many ideas for stories in my head! But I'm just not motivated enough to type it down… between homework and other stuff… mayhap reviews will motivate me? LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! MUHAWHAWHAWHAW!! XD well I spent a good two hours looking for Kiri's contestant number XD I wanted to get it right :3 if you want more, or want me to create a sequel to a previous story, PLEASE WRITE THAT IN YOUR REVIEW! Or maybe you have an idea of your own you'd like me to develop? PLEASE JUST REVIEW!**


	11. Shy Love

**Author's Note: ****I've definitely been toying with the idea of a secret steamy love affair between Kiri and Narumi, so I decided to write one Basically, They're too embarrassed to tell SP, or "they're waiting for the right time" so they do a little sneak sneak :P I'll try to add more fluff to this one **

**Ochiai straightened his glasses. He was always the first to enter the SP meeting room. Then came Kei, then Seki, then Narumi, then Iori and finally Kiri. Not too long ago he had a huge crush on his kouhai, but after he figured out that Narumi also had a crush on her, he gave up, knowing that this may be Narumi's only time to find love. But as it turned out, it was not meant to be. Narumi and Kiri seemed to be on mutual ground, but they weren't even at "friend" stage yet. Ochiai grumbled as Kei slid open the door and ranted on about candy. **

**Not long after Kei came Seki. The three sat there waiting for their companions. Nearly half an hour later Iori bounded into the room, "ME CANNOT FIND MY KIRITY!" he exclaimed hysterically, which only added to the terrible ruckus Kei was making. **

**"That's odd… I thought Narumi always came next…" Ochiai muttered to himself.**

**Another hour later Narumi and Kiri walked into the room, Narumi looking somewhat dishevelled. **

**"Stupid mussyhead…" he grumbled. " You're IMPOSSIBLE to wake up, you know that?"**

**Said mussyhead simply shrugged and took her seat, "You could have just left me."**

**"Then we'd friggin have to explain the meeting all over again to you later!"**

**"Whatever. It's not that hard. 'Cut hair.' Anything else?"**

**"THEN WHAT ABOUT OUR SHOW TIMES?"**

**"Honestly, it takes five seconds to tell me we're having a show. I don't take forever to get ready for one, not like you. You're like a girl."**

**"YOU need to act more like a girl!"**

**And so the bickering continued for what seemed like forever before Ochiai interrupted them, " HONESTLY!" he groaned, " AT LEAST SHUT UP FOR THE MEETING!" Things weren't going so well.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Kiri packed up her textbooks, paper, and pencil case into her messenger bag and hung it on her shoulder. Aoyama was waiting in the hall for her. " How was class Kiri?"**

**Kiri nodded nonchalantly, "As great as class can be. Listen, I gotta run today. Seji wants me to help out. See you tomorrow, okay?"**

**Aoyama nodded, " See you Kiri!" and they went their separate ways.**

**Kiri headed towards the large oak tree in the centre of the courtyard. Nearly an hour later it was deserted. The breeze lightly ruffled her hair as she stood with her back against the tree.**

**Ochiai emerged from the building after cleaning up the SP room. "Kiri?" he called out. " What are you doing here?"**

**Kiri shook her head, "I like to think here."**

**Ochiai nodded, seeing how she hung out at the tree every morning. "See you tomorrow Kiri." He said, and walked past the school gates. **

**The second he stepped foot outside, someone grabbed Kiri by the arm and held her close. "You like to think here?"**

**Kiri giggled, "Not like you could do any better Naru-naru."**

**Narumi pouted, "Hey, do you really have to call me that?"**

**Kiri rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to call you, Naruchi? Narusi?"**

**Narumi shivered, "ANYTHING but Narusi! God, Iori bugs the hell out of me.**

**Kiri grinned and snuggled more closely to Narumi's chest. " Then what, Shogo?"**

**Narumi nearly choked on his spit. He was sent into a fit of coughs, which only worsened the bright vibrant blush across his face.**

**Kiri laughed.**

"**H-hey… that's not funny…" Narumi muttered, pouting once more.**

"**Sure it is," she said, then on tippy toes she whispered into his ear, "**_**Shogo**_**."**

**He held her tightly by the waist and lifted her up off her feet. Then he hugged her in tightly, as if he were currently holding the most precious thing in the world. (Cheesy, no?)**

"**Gack!" Kiri cried out, not able to breathe.**

"**There, that's what you get for using my name."**

"**What, you hug me to death? I could live with that." **

**Narumi smirked, "Come on, let's go before someone see us."**

**After a bit of walking they came upon a grassy hill. (Y'know, the one where Narumi saves Shampoo :D) Putting their bags down to the side, they sat beside each other. **

**Narumi gave a contented sigh and rested his head on Kiri's shoulder, closing his eyes. **

**Kiri leaned her head on Narumi's and also let out a contented sigh. **

**Narumi reached for her left hand and held it firmly in his right. Her soft skin felt velvety smooth and silky to the touch, and it warmed him. Not just in the way that a heater can keep you warm, but the way a fire warms your entire body when you're sitting at home sipping hot cocoa in the middle of a blizzard. (Lol, that sounds a little romantic, no? Or just downright stupid?) **

**After what seemed like a few minutes, but had actually been a few hours, the sun began to paint the sky in its various colours: purple, blue, pink, orange, red, yellow etc.**

**Narumi pulled Kiri into his lap and let his headrest on hers. He grabbed her right hand in his right hand, and her left hand in his. **

**They watched the sun set for a few minutes before the stars came out. **

**Kiri and Narumi lay on the grassy hill, watching the stars slowly twinkle to life, as the sky grew darker and darker. **

**Narumi looked down at Kiri and ran his hand through her silky hair.**

**Kiri looked up at Narumi. At that moment a shooting star passed over them. **

"**Make a wish." Narumi whispered into her ear. **

**They closed their eyes for a brief moment before affirming their wishes.**

"**So, what did you wish for?" Narumi asked her.**

**Kiri gave a mischievous grin, " I'm not **_**telling**_**."**

**Narumi sulked, "Fine."**

"**What was your wish?" she asked him.**

**Narumi gazed deeply into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, "That you'd kiss me."**

**Kiri could hear her hear pounding in her ears, and it shook her all over. She closed in on Narumi, closer and closer until… BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**Startled Kiri jumped up. She checked her watch: 12:00.**

"**Oh my God!" she cried, "It's this late already?"**

**She leapt up, grabbing her bag. **

**Narumi propped himself up on his elbows, clearly disappointed he didn't get his kiss.**

**Kiri turned around, gave Narumi a swift kiss on the cheek, and was off.**

**That was enough for him, for now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning Ochiai was the first to enter the SP meeting room. Typing away at his laptop, he scanned the website for new information. Scrolling through help listings, he came upon an interesting case. Reading the article displayed, a smile tugged at his lips.**

**Once the meeting was on its way Ochiai decided to make his big announcement. "Alright, this morning I was looking through our website and found an interesting article… A modeling company would like us to do a one week job in Tokyo."**

**Kei's eyes lit up, "What? A vacation?! YAY!"**

**Narumi had a glint in his eyes, "What? A modeling company?! YAY!"**

**(Author's Note: Ochiai is thinking: What? Money?! YAY!")**

**So the preparations began. By the time they had to leave, everyone was all packed up and ready to go. The flight to Tokyo was quick with minor troubles. Ochiai flipped through a certain book he kept with him to take notes. "It says that the hotel they are providing for us is just three streets down.**

**And what a grand hotel it was. What must have been at least fifty stories high, covered in lavish gold decorations on every floor. "Wow…" Kiri said, impressed. Ochiai went over to the counter to check in. "Reservations for SP?"**

**The clerk on the other side nodded her head. Doing some quick checks on the computer, she pulled out four keys. "Here you go."**

**Ochiai starred at the keys in his hand. "Only four?"**

**The clerk typed away at her computer again, "That's what the computer says."**

**He nodded, "Ah, thank you." Turning back he saw that Narumi was once again yelling at Kiri, Seki was saying sorry for the millionth time, Kei was getting crumbs all over the place, Taro was no where to be seen, and Aoyama was sitting shyly in a corner.**

"**Oh geez…" Ochiai muttered to himself.**

**Seeing there was eight of them, he could place two people in each room. But who to pair up? Ochiai scrutinized Kiri and Narumi. At this point he could probably trust them to be in a room together and not do anything stupid. He couldn't stand sharing a room with Iori, Kei, or Tarou, so that left Aoyama and Seki…. And so he deliberated on the room arrangements until he was satisfied. He went over to the group and got their attention by clearing his throat, "Alright, there's four rooms."**

**"WHAT?" Narumi shouted out.**

**Ochiai shook his head, "There's four rooms and I've already paired everyone up. Narumi, you're with-"**

**"As long as I'm not with-"**

**"Kiri."**

**"… … … … … WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT????!!!!!"**

**Ignoring him he went on, "Iori and Kei are in another room, Tarou and Seki in another, and Aoyama and I will be in the last room. "If anyone cared to pay attention, they would see that Aoyama turned beet red and fainted on the elegant couches.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narumi dropped his suitcases by the door. The room was extravagant with rich red curtains, stunning gold coloured frames, an amazingly adorned bathroom, and… "What? ONE BED?!"**

**Kiri came in after him with he one suitcase. "Ah." She screamed unenthusiastically. Closing the door behind her she sat on the bed. "It's actually pretty roomy." She muttered. The doorbell rang.**

**"We have a doorbell?" asked Narumi, opening the door. On the other side was Ochiai.**

**"How come you didn't open the door?" he said, clearly looking like he had been banging on the door.**

**Narumi shrugged, "We didn't hear." **_**'Interesting, the rooms are soundproof…'**_

__**Ochiai shook his head, "Just wanted to make sure you two aren't fighting again."**

**Narumi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, its your fault you put us in the same room."**

**Ochiai shrugged and continued down the hall.**

**Narumi slowly closed the door and turned to look at Kiri, "Did you pick up what I learned?"**

**With an uncharacteristically wolfish grin Kiri stood from the bed, "Yes, yes I did."**

**(a/n: NAUGHTY NAUGHTY KIRI! XD At this point we will have an intermission for people's imaginations to roam free and think of what happens next )**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** **honestly I'm too bored with this idea to write anymore… unlocks door set your imagination FRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! XD hmmm if you want I could probably finish this some other time… I'm thinking of doing one with a little more Kei meddling in it **


	12. Author's Note

Author's note: Bwwwaaaahhh I'm working on a story… but exams are next week, so be patient with me _ I'll try finishing it… In the meantime you guys bombard me with whatever you think will make me work on the story XD here's the beginning part of it:

Kiri scratched the cat's head. The creature, which could only be described as a giant lump of fat and fur, purred, making her lap vibrate. Kiri smiled with a short outburst of air, feeding the ever-hungry Shampoo a few more sardines. She was so distracted by her cat that she didn't hear the crunching sound of gravel as a van rolled to a stop in front of her home. " Ki-chan?"

Kiri raised her head to see her long time friend, Kanako Aoyama. She was dressed in a red, warm, pull over sweater with dark blue jeans and white sneakers covering her legs. " Ki-chan?" she asked again.

Kiri stood and sighed, walking over to her. " So how long are you gone for?"

" Oh, about two weeks." She replied, looking down at her feet. " I'll miss you Ki-chan!" she cried, giving her a big hug.

Kiri returned the hug, breaking it shortly after. " You have fun, alright?"

Aoyama nodded. " Yup! I'll be sure to bring you lots of souvenirs!" she exclaimed, already walking back to the car. The door closed behind her with a loud thud. She was waving and looking out the window long after the image of Kiri and her house had disappeared.

Kiri brought a hand up to scratch the back of her head, standing alone on the driveway of her home. She turned and caught Shampoo as he leapt up into her arms.

Shampoo stared up at her, as if to say 'She'll be back soon enough.'

Kiri scratched Shampoo's head once more before letting him drop to the ground. " I know."

Geez… right now I have about twice that amount ^^^^ but it took me a few days _ culminating is never fun D: but procrastinating is so I used this story to procrastinate studying and culminating XD well… mmeeehhh…

p.s: my itunes went kaplooie… and so did limewire D: I have these new song I wanna put on my I pod, but last time this happened and I synched my ipod to an empty itunes, my songs disappeared T_T so I'm trying to download all my songs again (thousands T_T) before I synch it this time… wanna recommend some songs? ;) I think if I get it back to at least the 500 mark I'll be satisfied with synching my ipod…anyways here's hoping I do well on my exams so I'll live to continue this story!


End file.
